Lord of Flies
by Yase14
Summary: Loki décide d'envahir la Terre. Mais le SHIELD n'est pas de cet avis. Et la fille d'Iron Man non plus. Un kidnapping, un Tony en difficulté, Loki en chemise et Aloïs Stark qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.
1. La famille Stark est dans la place !

Hello, bienvenue sur cette fic ^^

*MAJ : Cette fic commence à dater, et elle a plutôt mal vieilli. Aujourd'hui, si je la réécrivais (enfin, si j'en avais le temps), plein de choses différeraient de cette version. Cependant, comme pour LCDJ, je voudrais la garder tel quel, car quelque part, ça témoigne d'une évolution, non ? Bonne lecture quand même ^^*

Voici une fiction avec Loki (NYAH !) Et quelques Avengers (Mais bordel y sont combien ?)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Contre toute attente, Aloïs Stark n'était pas un garçon. C'était une jeune fille gaie, enjouée, et qui « pétait la forme », selon l'expression. Elle était née un vingt-neuf février. Dans la vie, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas : cette date spéciale témoignait que cette merveilleuse enfant était spéciale. Et pour ne pas dire : « Complétement originale ».

Car oui, MARVEL ne vous a pas tout dit : l'histoire qu'il fait passer pour fictive est bien réelle. De plus, pour préserver son identité, la société ne vous a jamais parlé de cette jeune femme.

Aloïs tenait de sa mère sur la question du physique : en effet, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Pepper Potts. La jeune femme avait de long cheveux blonds vénitiens, et de superbes yeux bleus, qui ne laissaient pas indifférents les garçons qui la côtoyaient. Elle possédait néanmoins une forme de visage très caractéristique de la famille Stark. Son père désespérait que sa fille ne lui ressemble pas plus, mais quiconque attardait son regard sur Aloïs remarquait immédiatement qu'elle était la progéniture du célèbre Homme de Métal. Mais heureusement, sur le plan psychologique, Aloïs tenait (forcément) de son génie de père. La jeune fille avait eu un cursus scolaire parfaitement exceptionnel, avec des notes parfaites. Mais elle n'était pas l'un de ces intellos « chouchous » du professeur. Elle était une élève vivante, agitée, parfois un peu turbulente. Adorée de ses camarades, elle était rapidement devenue l'idole de ses établissements.

Quand elle n'étudiait pas, elle passait facilement des heures dans l'atelier-laboratoire de son père, que ce fut dans la résidence new-yorkaise ou dans la Tour Stark. Elle rivalisait d'ingéniosité pour surpasser son père, sa plus grande création était K.O.T.O.K.O., une intelligence artificielle robotisée d'une quinzaine de centimètres de hauteur. Conçue lorsque la jeune fille était âgée de dix ans (bien qu'aidée par son père pour le premier jet), elle était basée sur J.A.R.V.I.S., l'IA de son père. Elle avait eu un prototype, M.I.N.A.M.I., qui avait été commercialisé, mais la jeune femme s'était attachée à sa seconde création. K.O.T.O.K.O. avait été programmée pour obéir au moindre désir d'Aloïs, mais elle avait un comportement égoïste propre à celui d'un enfant, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus adorable. La machine était tout pour la fille de Stark : son téléphone, son MP3, son appareil photo, …

Agée de dix-huit ans, Aloïs résidait à présent dans la Tour Stark, en compagnie de son père et sa mère. Elle avait terminé ses études, et passait beaucoup de temps avec Reed Richard, qui sortait de la même promotion que la sienne. Beaucoup de journaux (car oui, la fille de Tony avait une vie _people_ impressionnante) gageaient sur un couple possible, mais ils avaient tort. Leur relation était une simple amitié, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

En résumé, la fille Stark était une personne charmante, adorée de tous, parfois insolente, et heureuse en apparence. Mais elle avait une vie trop compliquée à résumer en ces quelques cinq-cents mots (èwé j'ai compté tavu !).

* * *

L'été débutait, et la jeune Aloïs sortait d'une des piscines de la Tour. Elle supportait mal la chaleur, et se réjouissait des bienfaits de la climatisation et du bassin chloré. Pepper était au travail, et Tony était sur l'héliporter du SHIELD, en réunion de crise.

Car crise il y avait : des perturbations inhabituelles alertaient le SHIELD. Elles venaient d'un artefact étrange, le Tesseract, qui était caché dans la base XC-46. Pour le directeur, le moindre problème sur ce truc pouvait apporter la fin du monde.

A cause de ça, Aloïs était confinée à la Tour, avec interdiction formelle de sortir. Ses parents, surprotecteurs à son égard, n'avaient pas dû remarquer qu'elle avait dix-huit ans. Mais elle ne leur en voulait pas : à cause de sa renommée dans le monde héroïque, Tony n'avait pas que des amis. En menant ses activités, le milliardaire attirait des ennuis sur sa famille.

La jeune femme demanda l'heure à K.O.T.O.K.O., puis se posa sur le canapé. La sono jouait à haut volume sonore Checkmate de Gumi. Elle était enfermée ici, alors qu'elle devrait être en train de s'entraîner sur l'héliporter. Car ses vieux lui avaient enfin permis de participer aux missions du SHIELD. La fille d'Iron Man avait toujours voulu devenir espionne, et rêvait d'être agent au SHIELD. Elle s'était révélée extrêmement douée. Nick Fury, qui avait vu grandir la gamine, appréciait beaucoup cette enfant qui arrivait à faire la boucler à Stark de temps à autres. Et ça, c'était un exploit qui lui valait un profond respect de la part du colonel. Elle alluma la télévision. Les informations défilaient lentement, au gré des nouvelles du jour. Soudain, un bruit distrait la fille de Stark. C'était K.O.T.O.K.O.

\- _Vous avez un appel du colonel Fury mademoiselle. Dois-je le prendre_ ?

\- Oui.

C'était le directeur du SHIELD, son patron et ami, qui voulait la joindre.

\- Allô ?

\- _Aloïs ?_

\- Oui colonel. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- _Le docteur Selvig a détecté une surtension dans le Tesseract il y a quatre heures._

\- Il n'était pas autorisé à passer en phase de tests.

\- _Il n'était pas présent. D'après Barton, personne n'est entré ou sorti, c'est un évènement spontané. Nous faisons évacuer le bâtiment. Votre père est sur place. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous sommes dans la base XC-46._

\- J'arrive tout de suite Monsieur.

\- _Nous vous attendons._

Il raccrocha.

\- _Fin de l'appel_ , articula l'androïde.

Aloïs couru jusqu'à sa chambre, enfila des vêtements secs (elle était en maillot de bain), puis s'empressa de regagner le garage au plus vite. Elle vérifia la présence de ses deux armes à feu à sa taille, et enfonça l'accélération. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme du SHIELD noir. Au vu de la situation, elle n'avait rien de mieux. C'était un tissu extrêmement résistant, qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises lors de ses missions.

Une trentaine de minutes la séparait de la base. Elle en avait parcouru plus de la moitié lorsque son talkie-walkie (qu'elle avait piraté et relié illégalement à toutes les communications entre agents) grésilla : la voix du colonel Fury articula :

\- _Hill ... Barton est passé à l'ennemi._

Craignant le pire, elle accéléra.

\- _Ils ont le Tesseract, neutralisez-les._

Convaincue qu'il se passait quelque chose, Aloïs ordonna à K.O.T.O.K.O. d'appeler Coulson.

\- _Agent, ici Stark junior, que se passe-t-il ? – à-vous –_

\- _Nous faisons évacuer la base, elle s'effondre. Un Asgardien nous attaque – à-vous –_

\- _J'arrive d'ici deux minutes – à-vous –_

\- _Ils ont pris la bretelle automobile, ils sont dans un 4X4 noir – à-vous –_

\- _Compris, je les rattrape. Terminé._

Elle raccrocha, et frôla les 195 kilomètres/heure. Elle fit un virage, et pris une route qui la ferait arriver dans le sens inverse des fuyards.

De là d'où elle arrivait, la jeune femme aperçu un hélicoptère. Soudain, un éclair bleu fusa, et l'appareil volant perdit de la hauteur. Et s'écrasa.

Le talkie-walkie continuait à cracher son flot de paroles.

\- _Monsieur le directeur ?_ Appelait Coulson, _directeur Fury vous me recevez_ ?

\- _Le cube cosmique est aux mains de forces ennemies_ , répondit le colonel, _j'ai des agents à terre. Hill ?_

\- _Beaucoup d'hommes sont encore ensevelis. J'ignore le nombre de survivants_ , souffla l'agent Hill.

\- _Lancez un appel général, que tous les hommes disponibles à part les sauveteurs me rapportent cette mallette_ , ordonna Fury

\- _Ok colonel_ ! s'exclama la fille de Tony au bout du fil.

\- _Bien reçu_ , répondit Hill

\- _Coulson,_ reprit le directeur, _revenez à la base. C'est une alerte de niveau 7. A tous les agents, à partir de maintenant ... nous sommes en guerre._

\- _Et on fait quoi ?_ demanda Coulson

Personne ne répondit. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix bien connue d'Aloïs grésilla dans le haut-parleur :

\- _Tony Stark est dans la place, les amis !_

Il ne restait à Aloïs qu'un kilomètre par la route. Apparut une lumière dans le ciel, Iron Man arrivait, dans toute sa splendeur. Aloïs reconnu les rayons de son père. Mais lui aussi se prit un éclair et tomba au sol, non loin de l'hélicoptère. La jeune femme détacha sa ceinture de sécurité, et ordonna à J.A.R.V.I.S. d'enclencher le pilotage automatique. L'automobile fonçait droit sur le 4X4.

La fille de Stark dégaina ses armes, et tira à vue sur l'autre véhicule. Même si J.A.R.V.I.S. était programmé pour la maintenir en vie, il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des ordres qu'elle lui donnait. Sa décapotable percuta de plein fouet l'extrémité de la remorque du 4X4. L'espionne saisit K.O.T.O.K.O. Si elle n'avait pas été debout à ce moment-là, elle serait probablement morte. La jeune femme fut éjectée. Elle atterrit en équilibre (merci le SHIELD pour l'entraînement) sur la remorque. Face à ce connard d'Asgardien.

Elle entama le combat, prise par une folie vengeresse. Cet abruti venait d'électrocuter son père. Tout en guettant un signal de son oreillette l'informant que son père était en vie, elle se battait avec la force d'un lion. Son androïde tomba de sa poche et elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

\- _Tout va bien, tonton Stark a survécu !_ Grésilla la voix de Tony dans l'oreillette.

« _Mon père est sauf_ », pensa la jeune femme et avec plus de courage encore, elle enchaîna les coups.

Jusqu'à en recevoir un dans les côtes, qui l'assomma à moitié. Incapable de bouger, elle ne put pas s'enfuir. Loki la souleva, un bras passé derrière sa nuque, l'autre, sous ses genoux.

Au moment où Iron Man porta les yeux là où se trouvait l'enfoiré qui l'avait électrocuté, le milliardaire ne put empêcher Loki de disparaître, avec Aloïs dans les bras.


	2. Loki est une chèvre stupide

Yo tout le monde !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup, car vos retours m'ont fait très plaisir !

 **Zo / Lol** :Vos reviews m'ont fait très beaucoup plaisir ! Encore merci

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle était attachée par des chaînes à une chaise en bois. Sa tête tournait. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir, là où elle avait reçu le coup. Lentement, elle tourna la tête : à sa gauche, était assis Clint Barton, un agent du SHIELD avec qui elle avait l'habitude de travailler. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, aux murs sales. L'endroit devait être un immeuble désaffecté, au vu du paysage visible par la petite fenêtre. Elle devait être au premier étage.

Lorsqu'il sentit le mouvement d'Aloïs, l'archer tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa. Ses yeux avaient une couleur bleue pâle peu commune. Ou anormale.

\- Clint ? articula difficilement la fille de Stark

\- Vous êtes réveillée. Je vais chercher Monsieur.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Ce vocabulaire n'était pas celui de l'agent Barton. Il était, par quelque manière, possédé ou contrôlé par une entité extérieure. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Aloïs commençait à désespérer qu'on vienne la trouver un jour.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur l'Asgardien. Il avait la prestance d'un roi qui vient de gagner une guerre. Le dieux vint se placer devant la jeune femme, et l'observait en souriant, avec son horripilant sourire vainqueur. Car il avait gagné cette bataille.

« _Mais pas la guerre_ », pensa Aloïs, déterminée à ne rien laisser paraître, et à n'offrir aucune de ses faiblesses à ce monstre d'égoïsme.

\- Bienvenue dans le siège de mon futur royaume, stupide mortelle, entama Loki, sûr de lui.

\- Je m'en vois … ravie ? Je devrais ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-il, le sadisme dans sa voix s'intensifiant. Vous pourrez assister à la montée en puissance de mon empire.

\- Etre gouvernée par un gothique mégalo n'est pas dans mes projets. Et pas dans ceux de l'Humanité.

\- Vous n'aurez pas le choix, dit le dieu en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Aloïs.

La jeune femme, décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, profita de ce rapprochement providentiel pour abattre violement son talon sur les orteils de l'Asgardien, qui bondit en arrière. Elle se permit même de le railler.

\- A bondir comme ça, vous ressemblez à une chèvre. Votre casque aide beaucoup.

Le regard haineux et dédaigneux du dieu se posa sur la jeune femme. Il se retint de la gifler.

\- Stupide mortelle, siffla-t-il

\- De rien ! s'exclama Aloïs.

Loki lui avait quand même permis d'accéder à la plupart des pièces, et lui avait retiré ses chaînes. Au vu de la chaleur dans le sous-sol vide, la jeune femme passait des heures dans une baignoire qui avait été reconnecté au réseau d'eau par le docteur Selvig, qui lui aussi était contrôlé par le dieu.

Tout en étant dans l'eau, Aloïs réfléchissait. Ses parents lui manquaient, bien sûr, mais elle masquait toute tristesse. Cela aurait fait plaisir à ce connard d'Asgardien. Elle espérait qu'on la retrouve vite, sans le souhaiter vraiment. En effet, Alois était la fille de Tony Stark. Et laisser passer l'occasion d'apprendre des choses sur Asgard, sur les dieux, sur les Jotuns, ce peuple dont on ne connaissait rien, n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Avec un sourire narquois, elle sortit de l'eau.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, et à quelques kilomètres du sol, Anthony Edward Stark piquait sa crise sur l'héliporter du SHIELD, au dépit des oreilles du colonel Fury. Le milliardaire avait toujours eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait une fille. Il l'aimait beaucoup, certes, mais il craignait de lui attirer des ennuis. Il avait fait des erreurs, comme tout parent. Mais il n'était pas un parent quelconque, mais Tony Stark. Et ces erreurs étaient trop ancrées dans leurs cœurs pour qu'il puisse les réparer. Surtout s'il continuait à se conduire comme une personne immature. Tony et Aloïs se cherchaient, tout en s'évitant. Au grand dam de Pepper. Mais là, son stade d'inquiétude dépassait largement l'entendement.

\- Directeur ! où est MA FILLE ! criait Tony à pleins poumons.

\- Nous essayons de la localiser, Stark, mais elle pourrait être n'importe où. Juste, soyez patient.

\- MA FILLE DISPARAIT, ET LA SEULE CHOSE QUE VOUS ME DEMANDEZ, C'EST ÊTRE PATIENT ! EN PLUS, ELLE SE TROUVE AVEC L'AUTRE TARÉ, LA, LE FRÈRE DE THOR !

Tony frappa violemment du poing sur la table, en faisant sursauter Steve, assit à l'autre extrémité. Il se dirigea vers Fury, l'attrapa par le col et cria :

\- JE NE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE PAS ÉTÉ UN BON PÈRE, MAIS JE TIENS A MA FILLE ET AVEC LA LENTEUR DE VOS RECHERCHES, LE GOTHIQUE L'A SÛREMENT DEJA TUÉE !

\- CALMEZ-VOUS, STARK ! cria également Fury, à bout de nerfs.

Tony le lâcha, et se mis dos au colonel. Il respira fort, donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur, et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

\- Vous m'espionniez.

Aloïs avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton calme, posé. Ce n'était pas une réaction brusque, où même agressive, non. Elle avait juste dit cela comme si c'était tout à fait normal que le dieu qui la gardait prisonnière soit assis sur le bord de la vasque de la salle de bain, alors qu'elle, sortait de l'eau, et n'était vêtue que d'une serviette de bain.

Aloïs était une jeune femme ravissante. Elle n'était pas très coquette, mais elle aurait pu être mannequin sans le moindre problème. A cet âge, la femme s'est dégagée de l'adolescente fragile et se démarque réellement. Il n'en était rien chez la fille de Stark : en effet, elle gardait la beauté de l'enfance, tout en possédant un physique d'adulte. Elle avait une peau légèrement bronzée, qui, malgré tout, restait très pâle, car elle tenait de sa mère ses yeux clairs contrastaient avec sa peau, et les ondulations de ses cheveux (qui n'étaient pas tout à fait raides) retombaient telles des vagues blondes sur ses épaules. Au-dessous de sa gorge, se formait une poitrine discrète, mais qui apportait un charme pur à la fille de Tony. Sa taille était fine, ses hanches rondes et gracieuses on remarquait tout de suite que cette enfant ne faisait pas partie du commun des mortels. Elle avait un charme de nymphe, et, simplement vêtue de cette serviette blanche, elle aurait pu être de ces créatures étranges que sont les fées.

Même s'il avait l'habitude de voir de belles femmes (les Asgardiennes on leur renommée dans les Neuf Royaumes. Vous ne me croyez pas ?), Loki fut vraiment incapable de répondre à Aloïs. Le dieu était vraiment impressionné par la beauté de la jeune femme, dont l'apparence frêle masquait la très grande force. Elle s'était assise sur le sol, contre le radiateur, son tissu de bain masquait négligemment sa peau du regard de l'Asgardien. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et un sourire discret effleurait son visage.

\- … Kurishisô ni warau kimi wa …

Elle avait chanté cet extrait de chanson, mais très bas, presque un murmure. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus, qui fixèrent un instant le vide, pour venir se poser avec une infinie douceur dans ceux du dieu.

Un sourire étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Je dois en conclure quoi ? Que vous m'espionniez ?

Loki déglutit, gêné.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, continua-t-elle, je ne vous en veux pas. De toute façon, vous pensez sûrement avoir ce droit-là ?

Le dieu partit au quart de tour :

\- Bien sûr que je vous suis supérieur, humaine !

\- Je donnerais cher pour voir ça, répliqua la jeune femme, sur un ton de défi.

Elle se leva, et commença à s'habiller, mais tout en jouant d'adresse pour maintenir son corps hors de la vue de l'Asgardien.

\- Sachez, misérable mortelle, que mon intelligence dépasse largement la vôtre.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : je meurs d'envie de voir ça !

Elle le regarda en souriant.

\- Racine carrée de 5615 divisée par sinus de 4185 ?

Loki réfléchit un instant, puis lui répondit :

\- -105,98 environ.

Convaincu qu'il avait gagné la manche, il décida d'enfoncer cette insolente qui se permettait de le rabaisser :

\- A quoi est égal le carré de 458 multiplié par 5,4 au cube, puis divisé par 5,6*10-5 ?

La jeune femme lui répondit dans la seconde qui suivit :

\- En arrondissant, à peu près 5, 90 multiplié par 1011.

Le sourire vainqueur disparu du visage de Loki, et s'installa sur celui d'Aloïs.

\- Stupide mortelle, siffla le dieu, blessé dans son ego. De quel droit …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car la jeune femme lui tendit sa paume droite entrouverte.

\- Je pense que nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases.

Elle plaça sa main un peu plus haute dans le vide en un geste d'insistance :

\- Je suis Aloïs Stark. Enchantée.

L'Asgardien la regarda un instant. Puis il descendit de sa vasque. Un moment, la jeune femme cru qu'il allait lui serrer la main. Mais Loki passa à côté d'elle, en l'ignorant presque, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Ce fut une goutte d'eau de plus dans le vase d'Aloïs. Mais contrairement à son père, elle avait un peu plus de patience. Et heureusement.

* * *

Non Loki n'est pas un pervers, c'est juste un chieur ! ;)


	3. ECHO

Allongée sur le lit qu'on lui avait alloué, la fille de Stark lisait le dernier volume du cycle des _Rougon-Macquart_ , écrit par Emile Zola. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lisait, mais c'était le seul livre qu'elle avait réussi à trouver dans le bâtiment.

Loki était apparu dans un coin de la pièce, et l'observait, tandis qu'elle l'ignorait. Il avait fait comme si elle n'existait pas : elle l'imitait. Malheureusement pour le dieu, qui avait réalisé –trop tard – que la fille de Stark pourrait lui livrer des informations.

Tout en lisant, Aloïs fredonnait _Material World,_ de Namine Ritsu. Elle aimait beaucoup cette musique d'espoir. Mais le thème de la chanson, Loki ne le connaissait pas.

Elle bougeait beaucoup, car le sommier inconfortable l'empêchait de trouver la position adéquate. Tout en chantonnant, elle se leva, toujours son livre devant ses yeux. Elle marchait en lisant, puis elle cessa de chanter _Material World_ , pour entonner _Cantarella_. Elle se mit alors à danser tout en lisant. Ses cheveux voltigeaient, en renvoyant les reflets du soleil qui entraient timidement par la petite fenêtre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tomba sur son lit, essoufflée. Son livre, était ouvert et posé sur son visage. Elle riait en reprenant son souffle. Quand son fou rire cessa, apparut sur son visage, un sourire calme. A peine esquissé, il donnait une douceur infinie à cet être qui d'habitude possédait un sourire narquois, souvent insolent.

Le dieu la regardait, sans savoir ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

« _Cette fille est décidément bien étrange_ , se dit-il. _Pourquoi elle n'a peur de rien, comme les autres mortels ? Cette solitude devrait l'effrayer !_ »

L'Asgardien, bien que restant très froid, était désarçonné par cette gamine, qui ne craignait rien. Il n'avait trouvé aucune chose pouvant l'effrayer, et même lorsqu'il tentait de pénétrer son esprit, il n'avait trouvé aucune peur à la fille de Stark.

De son index, Aloïs souleva le livre, qui tomba sur le matelas avec un bruit mat. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Loki.

\- Pourquoi vous m'espionnez encore ? Cela ne vous suffit pas, de m'enfermer ? Il faut, en plus, que vous me surveilliez ?

Qu'est-ce que le dieu mourrait d'envie de lui filer des tartes, à cette sale gosse ! Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, et ça l'énervait beaucoup.

\- A moins que … vous tentiez de me trouver un point faible … reprit doucement la jeune femme.

Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? L'Asgardien, surprit, ne sut quoi répondre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle devinait à quoi il pensait.

Un sourire sadique apparut alors sur le visage du dieu.

\- Je vous trouverais un point faible, et je vous ferais souffrir, plus que vous n'aurez jamais souffert. Et je profiterais pleinement du spectacle que vous m'offrirez : vos cris de douleurs seront une des plus douces musiques que mes oreilles auront entendues.

Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux d'Aloïs : s'attendant à la voir perdue sous la menace, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne se démontait pas. Poussant l'insolence dans ses derniers retranchements, elle se permit même d'ajouter :

\- Je doute que la souffrance que vous m'infligerez soit la plus douloureuse, car j'ai déjà ressenti la pire des douleurs. Essayez, si vous voulez mais jamais je ne souffrirais plus que ce jour-là …

La fin de sa phrase resta suspendue à ses lèvres, mais jamais elle ne franchit la limite de son cœur. C'était une blessure qui jamais ne se réparerait, alors qu'elle n'avait pas vingt ans. Ce n'était pas qu'une lésion physique, mais aussi une meurtrissure morale, l'une des rares choses qu'elle partageait malheureusement avec son père.

Voyant là une ouverture, Loki pris le visage soudain triste de la jeune fille entre son pouce et son index, et glissa une phrase assassine :

\- Nous verrons si vous souffrez moins que lors de votre expérience. précédente

Il quitta la chambre avec son horrible sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres.

* * *

Dans le laboratoire du dieu, se trouvaient plusieurs scientifiques de renommée mondiale, qui avaient étés envoûtés par l'Asgardien. Dans ce lieu, Aloïs était une étrangère, et bien qu'elle ait le droit d'y aller, elle n'était pas à sa place. Les installations mécaniques étaient énormes, et bien qu'elle rêvât d'y toucher, la jeune femme s'abstenait. Car si elle voyait des erreurs dans les calculs des savants, elle ravalait une terrible envie de les corriger. Même si elle les connaissait, les scientifiques étaient à la solde de Loki, bien qu'inconsciemment.

Son malaise grandissait, et vu le manque de coopération du dieu pour qu'elle arrive à avoir des informations sur ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas (Asgard, …), elle commençait à désespérer. Trois jours qu'elle était là, personne ne l'avait retrouvée, personne ne lui parlait car ils n'en avaient pas le droit, … Quand elle comprit que la solitude l'entourait, la fille de Stark devint nerveuse. Elle pouvait tourner en rond dans sa chambre pendant des heures, elle délaissait la nourriture que Barton lui apportait bref, elle n'allait pas bien. Aloïs n'avait aucune distraction, car elle avait eu le temps de lire trois fois l'ouvrage de Zola, et aucun autre livre ne lui était tombé sous la main. K.O.T.O.K.O. était tombée lorsque Loki l'avait assomée : la jeune femme n'avait même plus de musique à écouter. Cette solitude la rongeait et la rendait pratiquement folle.

Loki, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à la voir dépérir : cette stupide mortelle l'avait bien cherché. Il passait facilement des heures à la regarder tourner en rond dans sa chambre, sans qu'elle ne fasse attention à lui.

Il était environ quinze heures et ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre : Aloïs faisait les cent pas, et le dieu la regardait faire. Soudain, la jeune femme s'arrêta, et frappa violement le mur du poing. Elle se retourna lentement, ses yeux masqués par de nombreuses mèches. Elle s'avança lentement en direction du dieu, et brusquement, elle assena un coup dans le visage de Loki. Ou du moins, son image, que l'Asgardien avait fait apparaître lorsqu'il s'était téléporté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Alors, en silence, la jeune femme s'assis sur le sol, entoura ses genoux avec ses bras, et y enfouit sa tête. Il n'y eut aucun bruit de pleurs. Aloïs ne pleurait pas. Elle fixait juste quelque chose de vague là où il n'y avait rien, et ignorait complètement le dieu qui la regardait, pour savoir si la violence dont elle venait de faire preuve pouvait se manifester à nouveau. Une heure passa, et la jeune femme ne bougeait pas.

C'était une sorte de complicité silencieuse qui s'était établie : Aloïs ne changeait pas de position, et Loki ne brisait pas le lourd silence présent. Aucun des deux ne faisait de bruit, et seul le son des marteaux de l'atelier au-dessus coupait parfois le silence. Le dieu n'osait pas se mouvoir, attendant de voir si elle bougerait, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se déplacerait pas. La jeune femme priait pour que Loki ne bouge pas, et que le silence dure.

Tous deux avaient perdu la notion du temps : quand Barton entra dans la chambre pour déposer le plateau-repas de la prisonnière, il était presque dix-neuf heures. Lorsque la porte s'ébranla pour laisser passer l'agent du SHIELD, la complicité qui s'était établie entre le fils adoptif d'Odin et la fille de Stark fut brisée. Loki sortit de la pièce en silence Aloïs leva la tête, remercia simplement Clint et repartit dans ses pensées.

Après avoir picoré son assiette, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce elle se rendit dans le laboratoire des scientifiques, et emprunta un stylo. De retour dans sa chambre, elle commença à dessiner sur le mur.

Ses traits étaient réguliers, et elle dessinait très bien. Les formes que la fille de Stark esquissaient prenaient vie et représentaient des personnages grandeur nature dans des scènes de la vie quotidienne. Les personnes étaient toutes très réussies, et quand le stylo tomba en rade, Aloïs s'allongea dans son lit en les regardant. La plupart des personnes à qui elle tenait se trouvaient là, près d'elle : Tony, Pepper, Steve, Fury, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Hulk, Phil et Reed étaient à présent sur les murs, absorbés dans leurs activités favorites en souriant. Elle n'était plus seule.

"The clock stopped ticking

Forever ago

I can't get a grip but I can't let go

There wasn't anything to hold tho

Why can't I see?

Why can't I see?

The colors that you see?

Please can I be?

Please can I be?

Colorful and free?

What the hell's going on?

Can someone tell me please?

Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?

I'm black then I'm white

No something isn't right

My enemy's invisible

I don't know how to fight

The trembling fear

It's more than I can take

When I'm up against

The echo in the mirror"

Elle s'était relevée et chantait _ECHO_ , une chanson qui, enfant, l'avait vraiment ébranlée.

La solitude n'effrayait pas la fille de Tony.

La solitude la rendait folle.


	4. Yan He Faites la paix

Hey les gens ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Je rapelle que le diclaimer est dans le chapitre précédent, et que je suis une flemmarde

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle avait enfin trouvé le sommeil. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Cela faisait une heure et demie que Loki attendait qu'Aloïs dorme, afin d'aller la voir. Elle l'avait vraiment perturbé : il se souvenait de son adolescence, aux côtés de Thor, ce frère qu'il haïssait à présent. Pourquoi cette pauvre mortelle le perturbait autant ? Très bien, elle n'était pas une simple mortelle, même lui voulait bien l'admettre (au prix d'un immense effort).

L'Asgardien entra en silence dans la chambre de sa captive. Il assista alors à une des scènes qui le harcèlerait jusqu'à la fin de sa longue vie de dieu. Incapable de détacher ses yeux d'Aloïs, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.

La jeune femme était en plein cauchemar : elle se tournait dans tous les sens, geignait, pleurais presque ; sa couverture malmenée par son incessant mouvement la couvrait, mais jamais au même endroit que la seconde précédente ; ses cheveux s'éparpillaient autours de son visage. Elle était en sueur, et faisait vraiment peine à voir. La jeune femme devait probablement vivre quelque chose d'horrible, pour se maltraiter ainsi.

Longtemps, Loki se rappela les cauchemars qu'il avait faits enfant : il savait à quels points ils étaient horribles. L'Asgardien, selon toute logique, aurait dû la laisser souffrir. Mais il était quelqu'un capable, parfois, de beaucoup d'humanité. Il hésita quelques minutes à réveiller Aloïs. Puis le dieu se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment d'ouvrir le battant, il s'arrêta, et alla se poster debout devant le lit, dans lequel la jeune femme continuait d'être malmenée par son sommeil.

Le dieu eut toutes les peines du monde à la réveiller en douceur, vu comme elle bougeait. Il lui saisit les poignets d'une main, et de l'autre, replaça les cheveux éparpillés autours du visage torturé de la jeune femme. Sentant que quelque chose la tenait, elle se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts comme si elle avait vu le diable. Elle tremblait, respirait par à-coups, et était vraiment troublante. La jeune femme avait vraiment eu peur : elle venait de revivre les plus dures périodes de sa vie, à travers son inconscient. Alors, oubliant toute retenue et distance avec Loki, elle fondit en larmes.

Ce dernier ne sut pas comment réagir. Il décida finalement de sortir, dédaigneux de cette humaine qui pourtant avait réussi à gagner son respect.

\- NON ! NE PARS PAS ! cria soudain la jeune femme.

Le dieu se retourna vers elle. Aloïs faisait peine à voir. Ses cheveux batifolaient devant ses yeux, on l'aurait cru folle. Ses tremblements secouaient son corps frêle.

A travers l'humaine, Loki se revit lui-même, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, rappelant Thor après l'un de ses cauchemars dévastateurs. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il s'assit près d'elle sur le lit. La jeune femme s'était passé sa couverture sur les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et elle non plus. La fille de Stark tremblait, en pleurant doucement.

\- De quoi rêviez-vous ? demanda Loki, pour rompre le silence pesant.

\- De choses qui ne vous concernent pas, répondit-elle.

Mais au vu des pleurs qui l'étouffaient, elle avait besoin d'en parler. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se taisait sur ses blessures. Même Reed, son ami de toujours n'en savait rien. Pour tous, Aloïs Stark était une personne heureuse et épanouie. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Un enfer de souffrances l'habitait, il aurait fallu qu'elle le dise à un moment ou à un autre. Qu'elle le crie, qu'elle crie, qu'elle fasse sortir cette colère, cette douleur et cette rage d'elle-même. La souffrance la rongeait, et ressortait maintenant : à la lueur de l'orage au dehors, ses joues paraissaient creusées ; déjà mince, elle paraissait squelettique. Plus aucun sourire ne fleurissait sur son visage, pourtant connu pour être toujours si radieux. La pluie lui vrillait les oreilles, et sa rage remontait des tréfonds de son être.

D'abord dans une position de faiblesse, Aloïs décida enfin d s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Le dieu n'était pas la meilleure personne à qui elle aurait pu s'adresser, car étant l'un de ses ennemis, cela allait de soi qu'il aurait pu retourner ça contre elle. Pourtant, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'en ferait rien.

\- Je … commença-t-elle, je suis la fille de Tony Stark …

Même si ce n'était que le début de ses aveux, on aurait pu croire qu'elle tentait de se convaincre de ce qu'elle disait.

\- J'ai … vécu les … premières années de ma … vie au Japon. Jusqu'à mes … sept ans, mes parents m'ont fait élever par un couple japonais, et j'ai vécu dans l'ignorance totale de mes vrais parents. Tony est venu me chercher le jour de mes sept ans, pour me ramener. Même si je lui en veux un peu d'avoir pris cette décision, je me dis qu'il avait raisons.

Progressivement, ses pleurs se calmaient.

\- Je n'ai pas eu une vie simple : à l'école, j'étais la fille « du célèbre Tony Stark », et le seul ami que j'ai conservé de cette période-là est Reed. Dans mon adolescence, j'ai eu beaucoup de différents avec mon père, et j'ai fini par développer une addiction à la coke. Je passais mes journées défoncée, séchant les cours. Pendant cette période, j'ai également eu beaucoup de rapport avec des personnes dont je ne connaissais rien. J'ai de la chance de n'avoir choppé aucune maladie…

Forcément, l'Asgardien ne comprenait pas tout. Mais il écoutait en silence.

\- Lorsque le SHIELD m'a sorti de là, je n'étais plus moi-même. Sombre, je n'existais pas. Mon père me fuyait, il s'en voulait de m'avoir laissé m'enliser. Le colonel me donnait beaucoup de missions, ce qui me permettait également d'éviter mon géniteur. Mais il y a deux ans, on nous a envoyé à Budapest. Ils nous refilaient une tâche qu'on était les seuls à pouvoir accomplir. Il y a eu un raté dans le plan, et je me suis retrouvée dans une situation compliquée : je devais arriver, seule, à maintenir en place quinze membres d'HYDRA, tandis que mon père devait libérer un homme important, dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom. J'arrivais tant bien que mal à me débarrasser des annihilateurs d'HYDRA : j'en avais tué la plupart, et les autres étaient simplement évanouis au sol. Quand est arrivé le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il est impossible de savoir où il se trouve, et j'ai la malchance qu'il me soit tombé dessus. J'ai tant bien que mal réussit à l'empêcher de me faire du mal. Mon père, s'inquiétant pour moi, m'avait demandé s'il fallait qu'il vienne m'aider.

Elle se leva et souleva son haut jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine. Une large cicatrice lui barrait le torse, descendant de sa poitrine à son nombril.

\- Au moment où je lui répondais de ne pas s'occuper de moi, le Soldat me transperça avec une de ses lames. J'espérais que mon père vienne me chercher. Il est très connu pour ne jamais faire ce qui est prévu. Ce coup-ci, il a fait ce que Fury lui demandait. Et m'a abandonné.

Elle avait les yeux légèrement rougis, les cheveux désordonnés et un air émacié abominable, mais son élan de colère ainsi que la pâle clarté de la nuit après l'orage la rendait juste magnifique. Une force étrange se dégageait de son corps frêle. Elle respirait par saccade, et tremblait un peu. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle fixait le mur, et caressait doucement la joue de Tony du bout du doigt.

\- Et vous ? demanda-t-elle doucement après une longue minute de silence. Vous avez une histoire aussi. Contez-la-moi.

\- Pour quoi faire ? se remonta Loki, Pour que vous l'utilisiez contre moi ensuite ?

Elle s'approcha de lui. Du bout de son index, elle effleura la poitrine du dieu, puis, prise d'un élan de maintien, elle ramena sa main contre elle.

\- Vous avez des blessures, … Je vous ai fait confiance en vous racontant mes souffrances. Faites de même, nous serons quittes …

L'Asgardien hésita un instant. Il se dit que si elle croyait qu'ils établissaient une confiance mutuelle, elle serait plus facile à manipuler. Doucement, il tendit timidement la main, comme Aloïs l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Enchanté, dit-il calmement en fixant la jeune femme de ses étranges yeux verts.

Elle lui serra la main, heureuse qu'il fasse preuve de confiance envers elle. Ce personnage était curieux : il pouvait être si cruel et si doux …

Alors il refoula sa réserve, et commença à parler.

\- J'étais le frère de Thor, fils d'Odin. Toute mon enfance, je l'ai vécue à Asgard. J'ai grandi dans l'ombre du magnifique Thor, premier fils d'Odin. J'ai toujours été écarté des autres, mis à part : à Asgard, seule la vaillance au combat compte. Moi, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les armes, mais plutôt pour la magie.

Il fit jaillir de ses paumes de douces volutes vertes, qui prenaient des formes étranges. La jeune femme les regardait, émerveillée.

\- Mais la magie est un art de femme, coupa Loki en faisant brusquement disparaître les arabesques de fumée. Toujours rabaissé, toujours comparé à Thor, tous se moquaient de moi. Même physiquement, la différence était frappante. Même si Odin tentait de nous faire croire que l'un comme l'autre, nous nous retrouverions un jour sur un trône, j'avais été évincé depuis longtemps.

Pris d'une grande colère, il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Aloïs le fixais, sans parler.

\- Le jour du couronnement de Thor, j'ai appris la vérité. Je n'étais pas le fils d'Odin. Jamais il n'avait été fier de moi, seul Thor était important. J'étais un monstre, dédaigné par tous je n'avais ma place nulle part.

Pour illustrer ses dires, sa peau devint bleue et ses yeux rouges.

Aloïs, dans un élan d'émerveillement, bondit du lit où elle s'était assise. Elle tournait autour du dieu, contemplant la couleur de la peau de l'Asgardien.

\- C'est merveilleux ! s'emportait-elle

Elle prit la main de Loki, et suivit du doigt les dessins tracés à même la peau. Sa folie scientifique effaçait toute retenue chez la jeune femme : ses doigts, lassés de la main, partirent à l'assaut du visage, qui lui aussi était recouverts de traits étranges. Elle effleurait l'épiderme bleuté du Jotun, et observait les yeux rouges étincelant de ce dernier.

Gêné par ce rapprochement soudain, Loki la repoussa assez brutalement, et elle se rassit sur le lit, avec un air d'enfant à qui on enlève son cadeau à peine ouvert. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait se vanter auprès de son père ; peut-être qu'il ferait plus attention à elle …

\- Jamais je n'aurais la reconnaissance de quelqu'un, reprit le dieu. Je suis un monstre, une créature hideuse qui n'a nulle part où aller. Je suis haï de tous, je me fais horreur moi-même !

\- Vous n'êtes pas hideux, dit doucement la jeune femme qui l'écoutait sagement.

\- Vous avez raison, je suis bien pire.

\- Non !

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Une colère sans borne emporta Loki. Elle se traduisait dans sa voix, qui montait soudainement dans les aigus sans qu'il ne le veuille.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis un monstre, et toute mon enfance, à tous les enfants d'Asgard, on parlait des atrocités de mon espèce. Vous ne pourrez jamais savoir ce que c'est d'être ravalé au rang de créature immonde et ignoble.

Il faisait peur, tant la grimace sur son visage déformait ses traits. Les yeux rouges, enflammés, rougeoyaient de colère et de haine, envers toutes ces personnes qui le haïssaient.

Aloïs se leva à nouveau, et pris la froide main bleue dans la sienne. Du bout de son pouce, elle essuya la petite larme qui avait germé au coin de cet œil si intéressant pour la science. Elle lui sourit comme jamais elle n'avait souri à quiconque.

C'était un sourire pâle, à la fois triste et rassurant. Il conférait au visage de la jeune femme une sérénité douce, qui était peu commune à cet être tapageur qu'était Aloïs Stark.

\- Vous … n'êtes pas un monstre. Vous êtes différent des autres asgardiens, mais vous avez d'autres qualités, qu'eux n'ont pas. Il ne suffit pas de faire le mal pour qu'on fasse attention à vous. Faire le mal ne vous apporte que le dédain et la haine des autres. Bien que j'ai quelques millénaires de moins que vous, je le sais.

Elle porta ses doigts sur la poitrine du dieu. Au niveau de son cœur.

\- C'est là que vous vous trouvez réellement. Votre apparence physique ne compte pas ; les Géants du Froids ne sont peut-être pas que des brutes, et ont sûrement une culture et une histoire. Il ne tient qu'à vous de faire ce que vous souhaitez. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis convaincue.

Violemment, il la repoussa, doutant de ces paroles qui n'étaient pas anodines. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Allongée sur sa couche de fortune, Aloïs ferma les yeux, certaine que les cauchemars ne la tourmenteraient plus.


	5. En vie, Tête de Bouc !

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Aloïs n'entendit pas les habituels coups de marteaux qui résonnaient normalement. Aucun bruit à part le piaillement d'une mésange, qui s'était posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La jeune femme se leva, à moitié nue, uniquement vêtue d'un haut à manches courtes et d'un short de nuit. Elle était la seule éveillée, et le bâtiment avait vraiment l'air vide. Personne dans les couloirs de poussières qui menaient à la salle de travail. Une mélancolie douce parvint à la jeune femme. Ce lieu vide lui rappelait un jeu vidéo de son enfance. Elle entra, pieds nus dans la pièce où travaillaient normalement les scientifiques. Elle avisa soudain le réveil posé sur l'une des tables de travail : il était cinq heures et demie du matin. Ils dormaient encore.

Le laboratoire avait été installé dans une des caves : les murs et le sol vomissaient l'humidité et la moisissure. Seule une ligne de carreaux opaques et crasseux apportait un peu de lumière. La jeune femme préférait largement la pièce qu'on lui avait allouée à ce sous-sol, mais elle trouvait que ces rangées de colonnes entrecoupées par du matériel électronique avait quelque chose de séduisant. Mais malgré tout, ce n'était vraiment pas un lieu accueillant.

Soudainement, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était seule. Aloïs se jeta sur le matériel électronique à sa portée, et assembla les pièces du robot M.I.N.A.M.I. Une fois qu'elle eut finit son androïde (très schématisé : elle n'avait pas le temps de la faire moins grossièrement), elle passa à la conception de la carte-mère : dès que la carte serait branchée sur n'importe quel module, elle émettrait un signal destiné au SHIELD avec le message suivant qui s'afficherait :

« HELP / STARKJ / TIMELESS CARD / PUBLIC / NO COORD / EN VIE / »

La carte afficherait un message d'appel à l'aide : il l'identifierait au nom de « STARKJ », ou Stark junior. L'expression « TIMELESS CARD » indiquerait que la carte avait une durée de vie limitée, et que dès la réception du message, il fallait lancer une localisation avant même d'avoir lu la suite ; elle était sur réseau public, ce qui donnerait une indication sur le moyen de recherche ; elle ne savait pas où elle était exactement.

Le dernier terme signifiait juste que tout allait bien. La jeune femme pensait juste à ses parents qui devaient s'inquiéter.

\- Et toi ! cria une voix derrière la fille de Stark.

Cette dernière se retourna. C'était Clint Barton qui l'avait surprise dans ses activités.

Aloïs fit un geste en direction du prototype d'androïde, et le fit tomber sur le sol. D'un seul coup de talon (qu'on savait maintenant ravageur), elle le réduisit en morceaux. Vu l'aspect plat qu'avait maintenant l'appareil, personne n'aurait pu savoir ce que c'était au départ.

En même temps, elle débrancha discrètement la carte SD qu'elle avait mis dans l'ordinateur. Bien caché dans le creux de sa main droite, la carte avait eu le temps d'être programmée.

Malheureusement pour Aloïs, l'ordinateur du laboratoire n'avait pas été relié à Internet, et cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps d'assembler M.I.N.A.M.I. Cette carte était son seul espoir.

Barton, toujours possédé, vint alors vers la jeune femme, et lui prit le poignet. Il partit ensuite dans la direction opposée, forçant Aloïs à le suivre. A la vue du dos de l'agent, elle réalisa quelque chose : le carquois de l'archer était équipé d'un appareil d'émission radio : il avait été départi de sa carte, bien sûr, mais l'emplacement était celui d'une SD. Lors d'un moment d'inattention de Clint, la jeune femme glissa sa carte dans le dos de ce dernier. Il ne remarqua rien.

L'appareil n'était pas très performant, et vu le manque de réseau dans cet immeuble isolé, il restait au minimum 23h34 avant que le SHIELD la retrouve.

* * *

L'incident fut rapporté à Loki, qui décida de ne plus laisser la jeune femme sans surveillance. Il l'obligea à le suivre, car il devait superviser le travail de son équipe de larbins. Dans moins de dix heures, il déclencherait l'opération d'invasion. Il n'avait pas prévenu Aloïs de ses plans pour les heures à venir. En fait, il l'ignorait le plus possible, car les épisodes de la nuit dernière le travaillaient beaucoup.

Tandis que la jeune femme observait les scientifiques à quelques mètres de lui, le dieu était assis sur le sol. Il regardait dans le vide, son sceptre à la main. La jambe gauche légèrement repliée par-dessus la droite, la main gauche tenant fermement sa cheville, il ne devait pas être dans une position très confortable. Mais l'Asgardien n'en avait rien à faire. Il respira un grand coup. Fixant le vague, il était partit dans une sorte de méditation. Les yeux grands ouverts, il revoyait la scène avec l'Autre, quand l'être informe l'avait menacé, lui, le roi d'Asgard. Il avait été incapable de répliquer. La menace de Thanos sur sa personne le rendait anxieux. Il n'aurait aucune échappatoire si la créature cosmique s'attaquait à lui.

La jeune femme était venue s'assoir à deux mètres de lui, peu après qu'il soit partit avec l'Autre. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'elle était là, à l'observer. Parfois, ses yeux se fermaient, et l'expression dure de son visage s'intensifiait. Soudain, il fit un brusque mouvement de tête, comme s'il voulait se soustraire à une souffrance. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, essoufflé, l'air perdu et inquiet. Il serra la mâchoire, dans une grande détermination. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-minute que le dieu s'aperçut que la gamine d'Iron Man était allongée sur le ventre devant lui, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, les jambes pliés, et les pieds nus battant l'air. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu reprendre connaissance, elle avait relevé le visage, intriguée.

Il fit mine de ne pas la voir. Se rendant compte qu'il ne lui donnerait pas de réponse, elle avança la question.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Le dieu se leva et partit, l'air perdu.

\- Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle, Ne partez pas !

La jeune femme le suivit en courant pieds nus sur le sol humide. La fille de Stark repassa devant l'Asgardien.

\- Hey ! vous pouvez me répondre ?

Il attrapa le cou pâle de la jeune femme dans sa main froide. Les pieds de cette dernière décollèrent du sol.

« _Bipolaire_ , pensa la fille de Stark, _il est bipolaire_ »

\- Quel est ce petit jeu auquel vous jouez ? cria-t-il

\- Je … ne joue plus. J'ai gagné depuis … cinq … heures au moins, articula faiblement la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez gagné … Comme c'est drôle, souffla Loki avec son cruel sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oui.

Elle était néanmoins dans une position de faiblesse. Les deux mains serrées sur celle du dieu tentant de les écarter de sa gorge, elle commençait à craindre la poigne de l'Asgardien.

Un tic fit froncer à deux reprises le nez de la jeune femme. Elle joua le tout pour le tout, et décrocha un coup de talon sur le derrière du genou droit de l'Asgardien, qui s'effondra sur le sol, à cause d'un réflexe involontaire. Sans lâcher la gorge d'Aloïs.

Cette dernière écrasa son coude gauche sur le bras du dieu, qui finit par la libérer. D'une vivacité inattendue pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire étrangler, elle bondit sur ses jambes et fit une prise de judo à l'Asgardien.

Il avait le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de sa captive. Il se détendit soudain. Et se mit à rire.

Un éclat de rire franc. La dernière chose qu'Aloïs se serait attendue à entendre. Il se retourna d'un coup d'épaule, et se retrouva par-dessus elle.

\- Je vous suis supérieur, humaine.

\- Si vous voulez, dit-elle en riant. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai jamais vu avec votre casque, Tête de Bouc !

Ils restèrent face à face un instant, trente à quarante secondes. C'était peut-être quelque chose de très mesquin de sa part, mais Aloïs arriva à passer sa main au niveau de la taille de Loki, et commença à le chatouiller. Le dieu roula sur le côté, son bras enroulé sur ses côtes. La jeune femme se leva, ses cheveux maintenant sales et humides voltigeaient autours d'elle.

\- Qui est supérieur ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'Asgardien se redressa et irradia sa captive de son regard vert. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une personne malheureuse à cause de son père.

Elle lui tendit la main, et tenta de le relever, mais il était (en tant que dieu) au moins cinq fois plus lourd qu'elle. Lorsqu'il se fut mis debout, l'Asgardien repartit, suivit de la jeune femme. Il entra dans l'une des salles dont il avait la clef, et il brandit son sceptre, qui s'entoura d'un halo bleuté. Apparurent alors ses vêtements divins, ainsi que son casque.

\- Alors, qui est supérieur ? lança-t-il, sûr de lui

La fille de Stark lui tourna un moment autours, l'air d'hésiter.

\- Je ne sais pas … Je pense que mon père est quand même plus « badass » que vous.

\- « Ba…dass » ? demanda Loki.

\- Plus cool.

Elle se trouvait derrière lui, et lui pris son casque, pour le mettre sur sa tête.

C'était très lourd, et elle devait un peu rentrer la tête dans les épaules pour supporter le poids de l'armure. Tournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même, la jeune femme était ravie. C'était tellement drôle ! Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on portait un casque en métal asgardien !

\- En quel métal est-ce fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce sont les nains de Niflheim qui l'ont fabriqué.

Aloïs posa le casque sur une table, et se mit à l'observer attentivement.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle au dieu

\- J'ai été exilé par Odin. Il m'a assassiné.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- J'étais roi. On m'a jeté dans un puits inter-dimensionnel. On m'a fait passer pour mort.

\- Votre frère n'a pas tenté de vous retrouver ?

\- Autant demander à une mouche d'épouser une grenouille. De toute manière, pourquoi serais-je retourné là-bas ? J'étais haï de tous : j'avais manqué de tuer Odin.

\- Pourquoi ne pas retourner chez les Jotuns dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai tué Laufey.

Ces paroles, dures comme de la glace effrayèrent la fille de Tony. Cet homme, devant elle, avait tué son propre père. Comment …

\- Excusez-moi, … je …

\- Je vous dégoûte ? demanda Loki avec un calme étrange

\- Non, répondit-elle avec aplomb

Il se tourna et donna un grand coup dans le mur avec son poing.

\- Sortez.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de subir la colère de l'Asgardien.

Perdant ses vêtements divins, Loki tomba à genoux sur le sol.


	6. Si le véritable pouvoir veut un magasine

Quelques heures plus tard, Barton vint informer la captive qu'elle serait à partir de ce moment, enfermée dans la cave, là où tous pourraient la surveiller. Il la trouva assise sur le sol, la tête cachée entre ses bras posés sur le lit. Elle pleurait.

Lorsque l'archer tenta de la relever, il reçut un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Nul ne put la tirer de son mutisme. Quand Loki vint essayer, la réaction de la jeune femme fut différente. Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui, et l'ignora complètement. Dès qu'il vit qu'elle était allée dans le laboratoire, le dieu partit avec son équipe. Ils avaient besoin de récupérer un métal, et ils durent laisser leur cachette pour quelques heures.

Ils avaient rendez-vous au 28 Königstrasse.

Peu après le départ de Loki et de ses sbires, le grondement d'un avion retentit. L'un des gardes d'Aloïs alla voir, mais il ne revint pas. A sa place, débarquèrent une vingtaines d'agents du SHIELD, dirigés par Natasha Romanoff.

Tandis que les agents menottaient les scientifiques, Natasha se précipita vers Aloïs.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

\- Non, tout … tout va bien.

\- Nous avons su grâce à ton message. Bravo.

Même si elle était très heureuse qu'on soit venu la chercher, elle était bien plus triste encore. Son père était, une fois de plus, absent.

Elles embarquèrent à bord du quinjet de Black Widow. Loki avait été repéré à la fête donnée en Allemagne. Elles y furent en une petite heure, juste à temps pour sommer le dieu de se rendre. Natasha évita de justesse un tir de Loki, et Tony Stark mis la pâtée à l'Asgardien.

Au moment où Natasha ouvrit la porte arrière du quinjet pour faire entre Loki, elle n'était pas encore au sol. Mais Aloïs n'attendit pas que l'appareil se soit posé. Elle sauta à terre, et atterris dans les bras de son père, qui lâcha le col du dieu, rattrapé par Captain.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je … je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux bleus, sans ciller. Elle lui en voulait. Mais ne lui dirait pas.

Assise sur une chaise, à côté de la cage faite pour Hulk, Aloïs regardait Fury qui programmait la prison pour Loki.

\- Fourmi, botte, dit Fury en désignant successivement Loki, et le panneau de contrôle.

Ils dialoguèrent un moment, et le directeur du SHIELD finit par avoir le dernier mot :

\- Que le véritable pouvoir m'appelle s'il veut un magazine.

La jeune femme regarda Fury s'éloigner. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour surveiller l'Asgardien. Dès que le colonel fut parti, elle s'approcha de la cage.

\- C'est drôle de voir les rôles inversés. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je suis ravi d'être là où je suis …

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant leur discussion. Natasha demanda à Aloïs de sortir, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. La fille de Stark avait une admiration sans bornes pour l'espionne. Elle aurait accédé à ses moindres désirs. Natasha, elle, avait toute confiance en Aloïs.

La fille de Stark n'avait pas vent de ce qui se passait dans la cellule de Loki, et ne connaissait pas les souffrances psychologiques qu'il faisait subir à Black Widow.

Elle profita de sa brève relève afin de passer un coup de fil à Reed. Elle comptait se mettre à part dans le laboratoire, mais elle arriva en pleine dispute entre Fury, Banner, Rogers, Thor et son père. Décidant de les laisser s'entre-tuer entre eux, elle les laissa. La jeune femme se rendit dans les parties peu fréquentées de l'héliporter.

A quelques mètres devant elle, Barton tirait une flèche sur le moteur.

Une explosion gigantesque retentit. Elle s'enfuit vers la cage de Loki. C'était son job de le garder, et c'était pour lui que Barton venait. Tony appela sa fille via son oreillette.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Barton est à bord, il détruit les moteurs les uns après les autres.

\- Je m'occupe de les réparer. Toi, où es-tu ?

\- Je m'approche de la zone de détention.

\- QUOI ?

\- Je dois y être d'ici dix minutes.

\- Pourquoi n'y étais-tu pas ?

\- Natasha m'a relevée.

Elle attrapa son oreillette et l'éteignit. Son père se fâchait, et elle ne pourrait rien faire calmement si elle restait en communication avec lui.

Elle se dissimula dans un couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un agent ennemi libérait Loki. Thor arriva en hurlant :

\- NON !

Le dieu courut vers son frère, se jeta sur lui. Et passa au travers. Thor se retrouvait enfermé dans la cage.

\- Apprendras-tu un jour à ne pas tomber dans ce piège ? le nargua son frère adoptif

L'Asgardien donna un coup de marteau, et fissura la vitre. Les pinces se dérivèrent de la prison

\- Les humains nous croient immortels, reprit Loki. Si on vérifiait ?

Le sbire du dieu tomba à terre. Coulson se trouvait là, avec une arme à feu.

\- N'y touchez pas, dit-il avec assurance.

Loki s'éloigna du panneau.

\- Ça vous plaît ? demanda l'agent, nous avons commencé à le mettre au point quand vous avez envoyé le Destructeur … Même moi, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait …

Il activa l'arme.

\- Vous voudriez voir ?

Il fut poignardé dans le dos par Loki, qui s'était téléporté. Le dieu laissa Coulson tomber au sol, et activa la chute de la cage.

\- Vous allez perdre … souffla Coulson

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est … dans votre nature

\- Vos héros sont désunis, votre forteresse volante tombe du haut du ciel, … Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas l'avantage ?

\- Vous manquez de conviction, dit l'agent avec aplomb pour un mourant.

\- Je ne compr …

Il fut coupé par un coup de blaster du SHIELD en pleine poitrine. Il roula à huit bons mètres au travers du mur.

La fille de Stark, qui avait tout vu, se précipita aux soins de Coulson. Fury arriva peu après.

\- Désolé patron, dit-il au colonel, le dieu s'est envolé.

\- Restez éveillé, lui dit calmement Fury. C'est clair ? Regardez-moi.

\- Je ne suis plus opérationnel.

\- Ce n'est pas une option.

\- C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire … Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Il leur fallait une raison valable ...

L'agent se tut. Le directeur baissa la tête. Aloïs, debout à son côté, prit une grande inspiration, et chassa ses larmes.

\- Agent Coulson à terre … C'est fini. Dit-il dans son transmetteur.

Tandis que les « adultes » discutaient entre eux, Aloïs désespérait dans son coin. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait son téléphone dans sa poche.

Après avoir composé un numéro, elle s'assit dans un coin vide de l'héliporter. Une voix rassurante retentit à l'autre bout du combiné :

\- « Reed Richard à l'appareil j'écoute ? »

\- Reed ? C'est Aloïs.

\- « Oh ! Comment vas-tu ? »

\- Je me suis fait kidnapper par un dieu Asgardien, une douzaine de morts est à déplorer sur l'héliporter du SHIELD, et Loki s'est fait la malle. Alors que je manque de mourir, je me fais engueuler par mon père. Sinon tout vas bien.

\- « Des morts ?! Qui ? »

\- Coulson y est passé.

\- « Oh mon … »

Un silence gêné s'installa.

\- « Tu ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ? » demanda Reed

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas. J'attends que les grands finissent de se remettre le moral à un niveau correct.

Bien qu'elle n'ait rien laissé paraître, Reed sentait bien qu'Aloïs n'allait pas « bien ».

\- « Tu m'as dit que tu avais été kidnappé ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle lui raconta ce qui c'était passé. Loki, Barton, l'Allemagne, et l'attaque de l'héliporter. Ils furent interrompus par Natasha qui arriva silencieusement derrière Aloïs, pour lui annoncer que les « Avengers » allaient avoir besoin d'aide. Loki était à New York, et s'était installé à la Tour Stark. La jeune femme laissa Reed, en lui promettant de ne pas faire de bêtises, puis suivit l'agent Romanoff.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait vraiment finir par tuer cet enfoiré d'Asgardien.


	7. Tant pis pour les Shawarmas

Les Avengers se remirent vite d'aplomb. Tony fut le premier à arriver à la Tour, suivit de près par sa fille, qui avait son propre engin volant. Elle se posa tout en haut du bâtiment, et observa son père entrer. Elle descendit en rappel contre la paroi, et entra discrètement sans que personne ne la remarque.

\- Si on ne peut pas protéger la Terre je vous jure qu'on la vengera.

Aloïs n'entendit que cette phrase, qui allait marquer la vie de son père. Rechargeant ses armes, elle courut chercher K.O.T.O.K.O., récupérée par Tony, qui l'attendait depuis plus ou moins une semaine. Lorsqu'elle revint discrètement dans la pièce à vivre, au moment où le dieu jeta son père contre le sol. Elle se garda d'agir, mais quand elle vit l'Asgardien, hors de lui, jeter Tony par la fenêtre, le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Les pièces de l'armure se déployèrent, et Stark remonta à l'étage, envoyant un coup de propulseur dans le visage de Loki.

Son père occupé par les Chitauris, c'était à elle d'empêcher l'Asgardien, qui s'était relevé et avait changé de tenue, de faire des bêtises. Mais à l'instant où elle allait se jeter sur lui, Thor débarqua. Les deux frères commencèrent à se battre. Elle laissa donc Loki aux bons soins de son frère, et récupéra son engin pour aller faire la peau aux aliens. Elle put également admirer le magnifique crash du jet de Clint. C'est alors que débarquèrent des êtres gigantesques.

C'était l'Apocalypse.

* * *

Loki poignarda Thor. Le second des deux frères monta sur l'une des machines extra-terrestres, et s'envola.

Les cris, les pleurs résonnaient dans la tête d'Aloïs. Elle tuait le plus d'ennemis possible, mais leur nombre augmentait constamment. Lors d'une prise de karaté avec un Chitauri, K.O.T.O.K.O. tomba de sa poche, et fit une chute de vingt-cinq mètre. Le véhicule volant du dieu passa en trombe devant elle. La jeune femme le suivait aussi rapidement que possible, et il commença une course-poursuite au-dessus de New York.

Elle le suivait à une distance raisonnable, mais son appareil était trop lent. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à éviter building après building, la jeune femme se leva, et tira à vue sur l'ennemi. Mais il fallait constamment éviter les immeubles, et la fille de Tony commençait à fatiguer. Le véhicule était trop lent, ou elle était trop lourde.

La jeune femme poussa l'accélération au maximum et tira un coup de feu. Elle dirigea son appareil près d'un immeuble, et sauta de sa machine. Qui s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de vaisseau de Loki.

« _Raté !_ » pensa-elle.

Mais elle courait sur le toit des bâtiments, ce qui lui permit de prendre quelques raccourcis. La fille de Tony retrouva le véhicule ennemi à trois rues de là où son appareil s'était écrasé. N'ayant plus de buildings à sa portée, Aloïs décida de sauter.

Son saut était extrêmement risqué car si elle manquait sa cible, elle s'écrasait un demi-kilomètre plus bas.

Sa main droite manqua de peu le bord du vaisseau, mais la gauche y trouva une prise. Le Chitauri qui se trouvait devant Loki tenta de lui écraser la main, mais la jeune femme attrapa le dessous de l'appareil.

Elle ne tenait qu'à la force de son bras gauche, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à accrocher sa main droite à l'un des tuyaux.

L'extra-terrestre se dirigea alors vers un immeuble, afin d'écraser l'humaine entre le toit et la machine.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Aloïs se cambra, et donna un mouvement de balancier à son corps endolori.

« _À la une, … à la deux, … et à la trois !_ »

Elle lâcha le tuyau, et fit un arc de cercle avec son corps, pour remonter sur l'appareil, donnant au passage un magnifique coup de pied au Chitauri.

Le dieu et l'humaine commencèrent alors à se battre, à 500 mètres du sol. Ils enchaînaient les coups et les esquives tout en dirigeant difficilement l'appareil. Soudain, de sa main droite, Loki arrêta une flèche de Barton. Qui lui explosa au visage.

Le véhicule fut dirigé sur la passerelle de la tour Stark et traversa la vitre dans un bruit effroyable.

Heureusement, les deux combattants avaient eu le temps de sauter, et la fille de Tony avait roulé sur le côté.

Elle souffrait de tous les côtés, et sa vue commençait sérieusement à se troubler. Du nuage de fumée, émergea l'Asgardien.

* * *

\- Tiens, un vulgaire être humain, dit le dieu, en attrapant la jeune femme par la gorge et en la faisant décoller du sol.

\- Vous … avez … perdu … articula-t-elle difficilement, sans opposer la moindre résistance tant elle souffrait.

Bien que ses deux mains soient posées sur celle du dieu, elle ne tentait pas de les desserrer.

\- J'ai gagné. Vous souffrez tous.

L'Asgardien sortit de sous sa cape une lame de couteau, et la planta avec force entre deux des côtes d'Aloïs.

La jeune femme ne cilla pas. Elle ne lui exposerait pas sa douleur.

Le dieu la reposa doucement au sol, et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je suis désolé de le faire ainsi, mais au moins vous vous souviendrez de moi, lui dit-il en souriant.

La fille de Tony s'effondra, et Hulk bondit par-dessus elle, en faisant passer Loki au travers d'une vitre de la Tour.

Tandis que le monstre vert se servait du dieu comme d'un hochet, la jeune femme se leva avec difficulté. Elle retira la lame, l'accrocha à son baudrier, et découpa les rideaux, pour se faire un bandage.

\- OK ? demanda Hulk quand il eut fini de s'amuser

\- Tout va bien … souffla-t-elle

Comme pour se donner raison, elle sauta dans le vide … sur la tête d'un Chitauri qui passait par là avec son véhicule volant. Après l'avoir fait tomber, la jeune femme se servit de l'engin pour continuer à aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Les pertes civiles augmentaient. L'oreillette de la fille de Tony crachota les paroles du Captain.

\- _Stark, vous savez que c'est un allez simple._

Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme vit soudain l'armure de son père se diriger vers le portail, avec une bombe nucléaire.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN ! cria la jeune femme, abandonnant la poursuite des extra-terrestres.

Peu après que son père fut partit, les Chitauris cessèrent d'agir.

Elle guettait le ciel.

\- _Fermez-le_.

Black Widow referma le portail.

* * *

Et laissa passer Stark au dernier moment. Mais le corps du milliardaire descendait trop rapidement.

Bondissant sur son appareil, la jeune femme fila à pleine vitesse vers son père, qu'elle intercepta de justesse.

« _On va s'écraser_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je suis stupide_. »

La famille Stark fut réceptionnée par Hulk. Lorsque Captain ôta le masque d'Iron Man, tout le monde pensa qu'il était mort.

Mais le monstre vert poussa un hurlement, et il se réveilla. Aloïs se jeta dans les bras de son père.

\- Papa !

\- Oh la vache ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, dites-moi que personne ne m'a fait du bouche-à-bouche, demanda le milliardaire.

\- On a gagné, lui répondit Captain America

\- Si on prenait la journée ? demanda faiblement Stark.

Puis il tenta de convaincre ses coéquipiers d'aller manger dans un fast-food. Son humour douteux détendit la petite équipe.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé, lui répondit Thor.

\- Eh bien tant pis pour les Shawarmas, dit-il faiblement.


	8. Tu as une fille !

Tandis que la petite équipe de héros s'occupaient du frère de Thor, Aloïs se chargea d'éloigner et de rassurer la presse.

\- Ecartez-vous ! cria-t-elle avec aplomb malgré ses nombreuses blessures

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent les équipes de télévision qui avaient accouru

\- Nous avons gagné.

Tandis qu'elle rassurait les gens, la jeune femme n'entendit pas le bruit de course qui s'approchait d'elle.

Reed la prit dans ses bras.

\- Aloïs …

\- Reed … ?

\- J'étais mort de peur. Ne refait jamais ça.

\- Je …

La jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase, et s'évanouit dans les bras du scientifique. Elle avait perdu trop de sang.

* * *

Tony récupéra sa fille, et l'emmena directement à l'hôpital, rejoint ensuite par Pepper. Les médecins firent des points de suture pour la blessure due à Loki, et à beaucoup d'autres plaies. Lorsqu'il vit la cicatrice que sa fille gardait sur le ventre, Tony eut un haut-le-cœur. Il s'en voulait toujours autant.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Aloïs était entourée de ses parents. La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit blanc et rugueux d'hôpital. Une délicieuse odeur d'éther (ironie. Tout le monde sait que ce truc pue) flottait dans l'air.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie, entama Pepper. Tu es de retour parmi nous.

Ignorant sa mère, la jeune femme tenta de se lever, et fit quelques pas, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Son père la pris dans ses bras, pour l'arrêter.

\- Lâche-moi, le somma-t-elle.

\- Rallonge-toi.

\- LACHE-MOI ! cria la fille du milliardaire

Tony la laissa, et elle chancela un peu.

\- Pourquoi … demanda l'homme d'affaire

Le regard d'Aloïs lui faisait presque peur. Cela faisait des années qu'il évitait le conflit. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ils se parlent en face.

\- Tu fuis tes responsabilités ! commença la jeune femme, tu fais mine de ne rien voir

\- Aloïs, ça suffit ! cria Pepper.

\- Non, répondit-elle à sa mère, pour ensuite revenir à Stark. Pourquoi vous m'abandonnez ? C'est la troisième fois en dix-huit ans. Pourquoi tu feins d'ignorer que tu as une fille ? Je pourrais mourir, cela ne changerais rien !

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais ! lui dit Tony

La jeune femme releva son haut pour dévoiler la large cicatrice sur son buste, ainsi que celles qui s'étaient rajoutées dernièrement.

\- C'est vrai, puisque j'en ai la preuve ! hurla-t-elle. J'ai visionné la vidéo de surveillance des dizaines de fois ! Les otages allaient très bien, tu aurais pu laisser Rhody s'en occuper et venir m'aider. Mais tu n'as rien fait !

Tony baissa le visage. Mais sa fille ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Et dans New York ? L'autre abruti d'Asgardien m'a poignardé, et tu n'en as rien eu à faire ! Aucune fois tu n'as pris de mes nouvelles, même auprès des autres. Tu aurais pu m'empêcher d'aller me battre, pourtant, je vous ai accompagnés.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Pas une fois … tu t'es enquis de mon état. Par contre, je me suis jetée dans le vide pour t'empêcher de chuter. Personne ne te l'a dit ?

Elle tremblait, les yeux noyés de larmes, avec toute la colère du monde dans le regard. Le bleu de ses yeux devenait flammes, qui brûlaient Tony.

Une quinte de toux la prit, et elle s'effondra au sol. Son père la prit dans ses bras, et la posa sur le lit. Puis il sortit de la pièce. Il fuyait encore une fois.

Deux jours après, elle allait mieux. Fury l'autorisa à rester dans l'héliporter, pour qu'elle s'éloigne de son père.

Tony, lui, était juste repassé à la Tour STARK prendre des affaires pour qu'Aloïs réside temporairement au SHIELD. Le milliardaire appela plusieurs fois K.O.T.O.K.O., mais réalisa que sa fille l'avait fait tomber lors du combat. Il passa plusieurs heures à retrouver l'androïde dans les décombres de New York. Quand il retrouva « l'amie » de sa fille, il était devant une petite boutique d'armes.

* * *

Lorsque Tony lui apporta sa valise, Aloïs l'ignora. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle lisait la liste des victimes de la tentative d'invasion. Plus de cinquante personnes étaient mortes. Plus de deux cent étaient blessées. Plus d'une centaine de personnes portées disparues. Le milliardaire entra dans la salle. Il laissa la valise à côté de la table. Il posa K.O.T.O.K.O. à côté de la liseuse de sa fille, ainsi qu'un paquet enveloppé dans du kraft. Une lettre était scotchée dessus.

Ne voyant aucune tentative de mouvement de la part de sa fille, Tony s'en alla et la laissa seule.

Dès que son père fut sorti de la pièce, Aloïs ouvrit la lettre.

« _Aloïs,_

 _Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire comme erreurs avec toi. C'est dur de te le dire en face, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour._

 _Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut de parents, donc j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à me comporter en père responsable. Malheureusement, cela a eu bien plus de conséquences que je ne l'imaginais. J'en suis désolé._

 _Même si je ne peux effacer mes erreurs passées, je ferais mon possible pour les réparer aujourd'hui._

 _Malgré cela, sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

 _Ton père, Anthony Edward Stark. »_

La lecture du pli fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme. Tout en les balayant d'un geste de main, la fille de Tony ouvrit le paquet.

Sur le kraft, était écrit en grosse lettres : « _Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie_ ».

A l'intérieur, il y avait une paire de revolvers en métal noir. Les deux armes avaient des barillets de huit cartouches et un canon très fin. Ils ressemblaient aux colts du Captain Herlock, le dessin animé favoris de la jeune femme quand elle était enfant et qu'elle vivait au Japon. La grande différence était un logo rouge sur l'extérieur des deux armes. Il s'agissait d'un A entouré d'un cercle, avec la barre en forme de flèche.

La jeune femme les soupesa. Les deux revolvers étaient très légers. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur le logo, chaque arme se démonta et se changea en pièce de main des si célèbres armures Stark.

On était un 29 février.

* * *

Fury avait tenu à ce que la fille de Stark leur raconte en détail sa captivité. Elle avait obéi, mais s'était gardée de mentionner certains instants. La jeune femme avait également décrit l'apparence du Jotun lorsqu'il était devenu bleu.

Le directeur l'autorisa aussi à voir Loki. Fury ne voulait pas que la fille de Stark reste sur un traumatisme.

Lorsque la jeune femme entra, le dieu était assis contre une vitre de la cage d'Hulk.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, s'annonça Aloïs quand elle entra, vous aviez perdu d'avance

\- J'attendais votre visite, lui répondit l'Asgardien avec son horripilant sourire.

\- Beaucoup de choses vous échappent.

\- Moins qu'à vous.

\- C'est vous qui le dites. Je n'essaye pas d'envahir la Terre pour le fun.

\- De toutes manières, ce n'est pas grave. D'autres que moi le feront aussi, dit-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Sa réplique choqua la jeune femme.

\- Des gens sont morts.

\- Et alors ? lui demanda le dieu, conscient qu'elle allait sortir de ses gonds.

Mais elle resta très calme.

\- C'est l'effet que ça vous fait ? Vous avez tué plus de cent personnes en moins d'une semaine, détruit des familles, modifié des vies, sans que cela change la vôtre ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Vous êtes décidément bien étrange.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose que vous.

La jeune femme déboutonna le bas de sa chemise, et lui montra la cicatrice qu'elle gardait de son poignard. L'arme était mousquetonnée à son jean.

\- Vous auriez pu me tuer, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Pourquoi, si vous n'en avez rien à faire d'avoir tué des dizaines de personnes.

Le dieu ne répondit pas.

\- Donnez-moi une réponse avant votre départ, d'accord ? dit-elle froidement.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce.


	9. Belle au Bois Dormant

Il était prévu que les fils d'Odin repartent début avril, car il y avait des formalités à régler avec les gouvernements. Un prisonnier de guerre ne pouvait pas être remis comme ça à son pays d'origine.

Chaque jour, Aloïs revenait passer entre dix minutes et un quart d'heure avec lui. Le dieu ne comprenait pas pourquoi il attendait ce moment quotidien si impatiemment.

Voir la jeune femme l'empêchait de penser à des choses atroces. Comme, par exemple, aux années qu'il allait devoir passer en prison quand il reviendrait à Asgard.

Allongé sur son lit, Loki entendit Aloïs entrer. Il ne bougea pas. Depuis qu'il était là (depuis trois jours), il constatait la lente évolution de ses blessures. Il ne pouvait pas guérir par la magie, étant privé de ses pouvoirs. La plupart étaient indolores, mais d'autres le lacéraient au moindre mouvement. L'une, faite par un Chitauri, commençait à virer au violet.

\- Hey ! le salua la jeune femme en entrant.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

\- Vous êtes bien causant ce matin ! lui dit-elle en s'approchant du panneau de contrôle.

Elle rentra un code à huit chiffres, et la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme entra dans la cage, et déposa au sol la pile de vêtements qu'elle lui apportait. Puis elle fit un code sur son bracelet holographique, et brouilla la surveillance vidéo que le SHIELD avait sur la cage.

La fille de Tony s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la couchette. Elle donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule du dieu.

\- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

\- Debout, la Belle au Bois Dormant !

\- Que faites-vous à l'intérieur de ma cellule ?

\- Je vous apporte des vêtements propres.

Il inspecta le tas d'habits. Décidant de se changer, il demanda à la jeune femme de sortir.

\- Ne me remerciez pas d'avoir coupé la vidéo-surveillance ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant, le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Comment on met ce truc-là ?_ » se demanda Loki.

Il boutonnait sa chemise lorsqu'elle revint.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette blessure ? lui demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la trace violacée sur le flanc de l'Asgardien.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je n'ai pas cette impression-là. Laissez-moi regarder.

Il s'approcha l'air excédé, et laissa la jeune femme examiner la plaie.

\- Ça s'infecte, lui dit-elle au bout d'une minute.

Sans laisser au dieu le temps de refuser, la fille de Tony partit en courant chercher un médecin.

* * *

Elle était insupportable, mais bizarrement, elle était la seule personne que Loki aimait voir. Pourquoi donc, il n'en savait rien. Mais c'était l'un des rares moments où il parlait avec quelqu'un, vu qu'il refusait obstinément de voir un psychologue du SHIELD.

Du côté de la jeune femme, les courtes minutes qu'elle passait avec le dieu chaque jour lui plaisaient, mais sans plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier sa relation avec l'Asgardien. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, pas de la haine, … En fait, cette relation n'était pas. C'était le terme le plus adapté pour nommer ces courts échanges, simples de prime abord, mais qui apportaient un peu de bonheur à chacun.

Pourquoi aimaient-ils ces échanges rapides, qui permettaient à Aloïs de mieux supporter sa vie très aléatoire, partagée entre les missions et l'héliporter et qui permettait à Loki de sortir de son mutisme dû à l'univers carcéral où il était enfermé. Bien que Fury les sépare par une vitre, la jeune femme trouvait de temps à autres, le moyen de s'introduire dans la cage. Ils faisaient une partie de cartes, des petits riens qui faisaient que leurs vies étaient meilleures. Le colonel laissait passer, Coulson ne disait rien, et Natasha, plus clairvoyante que d'autres, se disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais rien ne se produisait, et seule leur espèce d'amitié résistait.

Au temps, au peu de temps où Loki allait rester.

* * *

Aussi silencieuse qu'un chat, Aloïs se glissa dans la cage de l'Asgardien. Il était environ deux heures du matin.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Loki

\- Une balade dehors ça vous tente ? lui répondit la jeune femme

Il accepta. Elle avait coupé les caméras de surveillances, et s'il y avait le moindre problème, la fille de Stark admettrait ses responsabilités. D'après les calculs de la jeune femme, ils avaient un peu moins d'une heure avant que quelqu'un ne remarque le problème : la nuit, le Directeur Fury ne restait pas au centre de contrôle, et ne se rendrait compte de rien avant de revenir à son poste.

Aloïs avait été maintenue éveillée par une idée : elle voulait montrer à l'Asgardien qu'il avait eu tort de vouloir détruire les humains. Elle l'entraîna d'abord sur la zone de lancement de l'héliporter.

\- A quoi cela sert-il ? demanda le dieu lorsque la fille de Stark lui tendit un étrange objet en plexiglas

\- A l'altitude où nous sommes, il n'y a que très peu d'oxygène, lui répondit-elle. Il faut qu'on porte des masques.

\- Est-ce vraiment utile ?

Cet appareil étrange rebutait un peu Loki.

\- A moins que vous préfériez mourir d'asphyxie, oui, dit Aloïs avec un sourire

Elle l'aida à mettre le masque. Vu comme ce fut compliqué, le dieu se jura de ne plus jamais porter de machin pareil.

Loki sortit sur le pont extérieur. Une rafale de vent fit voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Le vent, à leur altitude était immensément rapide, et le dieu eut du mal à ne pas chuter. Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme se déplaçait avec aisance dans ce milieu battu par Eole, il fut énormément étonné.

\- Regardez ! lui dit-elle

Il s'approcha du bord de la plateforme, et pût admirer un merveilleux panorama : les buildings new-yorkais vus de nuit, tous lumineux malgré l'intensité de la nuit, la ville toute aussi animée qu'un vol de papillons dorés mouvants et reflétant la Lune. L'Asgardien fut saisi par ce paysage, à la fois d'une écrasante légèreté, immense et étouffant de beauté.

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Aloïs, qui elle, avait l'habitude de ce fabuleux spectacle.

\- Je ne peux pas vous l'enlever, lui répondit-il

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, lorsque le froid du vent rapide et léger commença à se faire sentir. Ils rentrèrent dans l'héliporter.

La jeune femme le conduisit en suite dans le petit bureau mis à sa disposition par le SHIELD. La pièce n'était pas immense, mais avait une taille raisonnable. Aloïs referma la porte derrière le dieu. Tandis qu'elle farfouillait dans les tiroirs d'une commode, Loki examina avec attention les feuilles A4 punaisées aux murs. Il y avait des photocopies d'œuvres d'arts, comme la Vague de Hokusai, d'autres étaient des images tirées de mangas (Black Butler et Pokémon pour la plupart) ; il y avait aussi quelques posters d'animés : une demi-douzaine du Captain Herlock, et d'autres plus récents de Disk War. Mais la grande majorité était des photocopies de rapports du SHIELD et d'articles de journaux. En regardant de plus près, l'Asgardien remarqua qu'ils avaient presque tous rapport avec Iron Man.

Une fois qu'il eut admiré les feuilles aux murs, le dieu jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de la jeune femme. En plus d'un ordinateur portable, de pièces détachées de robots et d'immenses piles de schémas, il trouva deux livres. Loki se permit de les prendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en tendant les deux ouvrages à la fille de Tony

Le premier était un manga et le second un roman pour enfants.

\- Lui, c'est la version originale de _REINCARNATION no KABEN_ , dit-elle en prenant le volume argenté. C'est un manga super.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? J'ai tenté de lire le résumé mais je n'ai rien compris à cette langue étrange.

\- C'est la version originale : je l'ai fait venir du Japon, c'est normal que vous n'y compreniez rien, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ce sont des personnes qui récupèrent le talent d'une vie antérieure, comme celui de John Von Neumann, par exemple.

\- Qui ça ?

\- John Von Neumann : un mathématicien extrêmement fort : il pouvait faire des calculs immenses par sa simple faculté mentale.

\- Il ne doit pas être si doué que ça vu que vous avez fait la même chose l'autre jour.

\- Quand vous étiez venu squatter ma salle de bain ? Oh, mais ça, il pouvait en faire de bien plus compliqués lorsqu'il avait douze ans.

\- Et l'autre livre ? De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Loki

\- _Sa Majesté des Mouches_ ? C'est au sujet d'un groupe d'enfants se retrouvant seuls sur une île. Ils tentent de reproduire le schéma social que leur ont appris leurs parents, mais tout se termine relativement mal. D'ailleurs, il a été le thème d'une chanson que j'aime bien, je vous fais écouter ?

\- Avec plaisir.

La jeune femme brancha un câble dans l'oreille de K.O.T.O.K.O. L'androïde demanda :

\- Quel morceau dois-je lancer ?

\- _You're gonna go far Kid, The Offspring_

L'Asgardien fut étonné d'entre la musique débuter dans la petite chaîne stéréo à l'autre bout du bureau, sans que la fille de Tony n'y ait touché.


	10. You're gonna go far, Kid !

A la fin du morceau, Aloïs mis la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle était dans la pièce : une boîte de gâteaux secs rangés dans son tiroir. Elle les posa sur le bureau.

\- Ça vous a plu ? demanda-t-elle

L'Asgardien leva les yeux du roman de William Golding, qu'il s'était empressé de lire.

\- Je n'avais jamais écouté de musique de ce genre, mais j'avoue que c'était une expérience enrichissante.

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Je trouve que cette chanson vous ressemble. Je vous vois parfaitement en train de dire " _Now dance fucker dance_ "

Cette image la fit rire. Soudain elle avisa l'horloge au mur. Deux heures trente-neuf.

\- Désolé l'Asgardien, mais je dois vous reconduire en cellule !

Loki se leva, et posa le livre sur le bureau.

\- Prenez-le si vous voulez.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Mais oui.

Il récupéra le roman, et ils retournèrent jusqu'à la cage du dieu. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, Loki se sentit d'humeur à l'embêter :

\- Vous êtes bien étranges, vous les Midgardiens ...

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Vous avez beau écrire des choses telles que ceci, où les personnages finissent par s'entre-tuer, redevenant des bêtes sauvages, mais personne ne fait attention au message et vous terminez toujours par en revenir aux guerres.

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'Asgardien. La dureté de son regard signifia très clairement au dieu que son heure arrivait à grand pas.

\- Et pourquoi les Asgardiens passent leur temps à se battre contre les autres Royaumes, sans avoir une réputation de sauvages ? dit-elle avec colère

\- Parce que notre science est supérieure à la vôtre.

\- Excusez-moi, mais votre frère me prouve le contraire. Il est une brute avec un cerveau macroscopiquement inutile. Rien ne prouve le contraire concernant les autres habitants d'Asgard.

\- Rappelez-moi dans quel domaine votre père a fait fortune ?

Elle ne s'abaissa pas à lui répondre.

\- L'armement, l'enfonça le dieu. Dois-je en déduire que Midgard n'a pas évolué depuis deux millénaires, et qu'elle se comporte comme si elle venait de naître ?

\- Ça vous amuse ? Gronda la jeune femme

\- A un point ... répondit Loki, avec cet air condescendant et ironique qui lui était propre

\- Donc si je vous dis que les Jotuns dans votre genre ne sont bons qu'à être exterminés, et que je prenais du plaisir à le faire, ça vous amuse ?

Le dieu réprima un éclat de rire, mais se fit cinglant :

\- Vous confirmeriez ce que je disais : vous êtes des sauvages.

La fille de Tony perdait patience. Cet abruti d'Asgardien la remerciait d'une bien drôle de façon ! Après tous les risques qu'elle avait pris pour le sortir de sa cellule !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un humain parmi tant d'autres, Stark ! Si je vous avais tué, cela n'aurais qu'amélioré les choses sur Terre !

Ce fut suffisant pour sortir Aloïs de ses gonds. Avec un calme olympien, la jeune femme posa K.O.T.O.K.O. sur le tableau de commande, et se jeta sur Loki. Il l'esquiva au dernier moment.

Lors de leur affrontement, l'un des deux bouscula KOTOKO, qui lança "You're gonna go far Kid" par accident. Le combat était semblable à une danse, car Loki, même s'il n'était pas aussi doué que Thor, se battait avec une élégance peu commune. Aloïs, ayant suivi l'entraînement de Natasha, n'avait aucun mal à lui donner la réplique. Même s'il arrivait que l'Asgardien la plaque au sol, elle arrivait à retourner la situation, et leur affrontement continuait. La musique tournait en boucle derrière eux. Loki lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre, la faisant voler à deux mètres, mais elle roula sur le côté, et en deux pirouettes, bondit face au dieu, l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua contre la cage. Elle donna un formidable coup de poing dans le visage de l'Asgardien, avant de le frapper d'un coup de pied circulaire dans l'abdomen. Il atterrit dans la cellule, que la jeune femme s'empressa de refermer.

Aloïs revint devant la cellule admirer le dieu assis sur le sol. La tête haute, et sur les paroles de la chanson de The Offspring, elle s'adressa à Loki :

\- Maintenant danse connard, danse !

Le dieu se leva d'un bond, et frappa d'un violent coup le mur en plexiglas de la cage. La jeune femme rentra la tête dans les épaules, de crainte.

\- Vous avez gobé plus d'un millier de mes mensonges, Stark. Je pourrais presque vous tuer et faire passer cela pour un suicide.

\- _Nice work you did ! You're gonna go far, kid_ ! dit-elle avec un air de défi.

Ils se fixèrent un moment.

\- Si je dois comprendre que je ne dois plus croire une seule de vos paroles, reprit la jeune femme alors je le ferais. Je ne vous dois rien. J'ai eu tort de vous faire sortir. Je vous ai donné une chance ce soir. Vous venez de la laisser passer. C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Au point où j'en suis, si je vous tuais, ça réglerait bien des problèmes.

\- Vous auriez juste Thor sur le dos.

\- Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, votre frère ne réfléchit pas. Il se contente de taper.

\- Il n'est pas mon frère.

\- Ça aussi est-ce un mensonge ?

Elle tourna les talons, et s'éloigna de la cage. La fille de Stark attrapa K.O.T.O.K.O., et la posa en évidence devant la cellule. Après avoir fait quelques réglages sous le regard dur de Loki, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le dieu. Elle avait une immense envie de le blesser.

\- Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois : vous êtes le pire des monstres !

La jeune femme, en sortant, dit à son androïde :

\- Tu peux y aller K.O.T.O.K.O. !

Le petit robot joua à plein volume la musique de _The Offspring_. En quittant la pièce, Aloïs chantonna le début du morceau :

\- _Show me how to lie, You're getting better all the time, And turning all against the one, Is an art that's hard to teach ..._

* * *

La fille de Stark culpabilisait un peu à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit à Loki. Il n'avait certes été guère reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, mais la jeune femme n'avais pas été tendre non plus. Elle était allongée sur son lit, et le casque sur ses oreilles, branché à K.O.T.O.K.O. chantait Mordred's Lullaby. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cette musique lui rappelait Loki. D'un coup brutal, elle arracha ses écouteurs. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cet abruti d'Asgardien. La jeune femme tendit le bras pour attraper un livre sur sa table de nuit. La fille de Tony se retourna sur le ventre et ouvrit le roman à la première page.

 _Sa Majesté des Mouches_ , de William Golding

Avec un hurlement de rage, Aloïs balança l'ouvrage à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur Natasha qui venait d'entrer dans leur chambre commune. L'espionne évita d'un mouvement le livre jeté du haut de leur lit superposé.

\- Euh ... Aloïs ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

La jeune femme bondit par-dessus la barrière du lit. Elle atterrit face à l'unique femme des Avengers.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, lui dit Natasha au vu du visage de son amie. Tu as un problème avec un certain dieu nordique ?

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- C'est moi qui t'ai ramené K.O.T.O.K.O. Loki allait devenir dingue à force d'écouter " _You're gonna go far kid_ ".

\- Ah, merci.

L'espionne sourit à son ancienne élève.

\- Ça m'a bien fait rire, le morceau en boucle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette musique lui correspond tellement ... dit la jeune femme russe en souriant.

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le lit du bas, celui de Natasha, pour discuter. Au final, l'espionna lui proposa de descendre en ville pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Aloïs et Natasha, après avoir fait une sortie shopping dans New York, se posèrent dans un bar à chats. Avec une tasse de thé et une pâtisserie, elles se mirent à discuter de tout et rien. Au bout d'un moment, la discussion revint sur Loki.

\- Que représente-t-il pour toi ? demanda Natasha

\- C'est un authentique connard.

\- Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu l'avais fait sortir ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ...

\- Tu es bien la fille de Tony, toi.


	11. Fatalis et explosions

La fille de Tony entra en trombe dans la pièce où se trouvait la cage.

\- Hey ! s'exclama la jeune femme

Le dieu releva la tête de son livre.

\- Je pars en mission pour dix jours, lui appris Aloïs.

Loki n'eut pas de réaction visible, mais ce départ le chagrinait. Il ne lui restait qu'une vingtaine de jours à passer sur Midgard, et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir y passer plus de temps.

Ne voyant pas de réaction, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle ne lui manquerait pas plus que ça. Elle quitta la pièce en faisant un signe d'adieu avec la main.

* * *

Aloïs lisait son ordre de mission, assise sur l'une des banquettes du quinjet du SHIELD. Il fallait qu'elle infiltre le château du tristement célèbre Victor Von Fatalis, afin de récupérer une clef USB. Cette mission la torturait un peu, car Victor avait été l'un de ses petits copains, et que c'était en partie à cause d'elle que son visage avait été brûlé. Mais elle était une espionne du SHIELD. Et un agent du SHIELD ne tient pas compte de ses sentiments personnels.

Le jet se posa à quelques kilomètres de la frontière latvérienne. En compagnie de Coulson (mystérieusement revenu d'entre les morts), ils retrouvèrent leurs contacts sur place, et réglèrent les derniers détails de la mission. Puis ils passèrent la frontière.

La jeune femme avait teint ses cheveux en noir, et portait une lentille violette sur son œil droit. Ustensile astucieux pour éviter que les gens se concentrent sur son visage, et qu'ils gardent en mémoire son œil comme signe distinctif.

Les agents s'étaient établis dans une auberge, et leur chambre s'était transformée en un véritable foutoir. Dans le gourbi ambiant, des câbles courraient partout, des ampoules clignotaient, et des réglages se faisaient dans tous les sens.

La jeune femme s'était posée dans un canapé et relisait pour la énième fois son ordre de mission. Coulson vint la trouver :

\- Vous allez y arriver, j'en suis certain.

\- Vous savez que je le connais. Et plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- J'imagine que vous aurez du mal. Mais méfiez-vous de lui, on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il peut penser.

\- Au contraire.

\- Vous allez y arriver.

Les encouragements de l'agent réchauffaient la fille de Tony. Une force la reprit et elle prépara ses affaires. Ce job de femme de ménage au château de Latvérie était une véritable providence. Le SHIELD avait pu infiltrer Aloïs avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le chauffeur envoyé par Fatalis vint chercher Aloïs quelques heures après. Le château était immense, Lorsqu'elle arriva, on lui donna une chambre, et un uniforme. On lui laissa une petite heure pour qu'elle pose ses affaires, puis qu'elle redescende aux cuisines. L'intendant lui fit visiter, et une heure et demie après, elle était en service.

Son infiltration devait durer une semaine, mais cela ne faisait que trois jours que la jeune femme était sur place, et échangeait des informations avec le QG du SHIELD.

Elle dormait tranquillement, quand l'intendant vint la réveiller. Il lui donna l'ordre de s'habiller car le « Grand Fatalis » voulait la voir. Elle fit mine d'être flattée par cette demande, et s'habilla à la hâte.

Elle pénétra dans l'atelier secret de Fatalis. Le savant était en train de régler les derniers détails sur une machine. La caméra déposée sur la lentille transmettait une image toutes les dix secondes au QG.

\- Mademoiselle bonsoir, lui dit son ancien ami, toujours de dos.

\- Monsieur, c'est un honneur …

Tandis que Fatalis finissait ses calculs, la jeune femme fit le tour du laboratoire afin d'envoyer ses photos.

Au moment où le scientifique allait demander à la fille de Stark de tester sa machine, Aloïs attrapa deux fioles d'azote liquide et les lança sur une cuve d'eau chaude. Elle se jeta sous une paillasse.

Une explosion retentit et de la fumée se dégageait. Fatalis était perdu dans la fumée, et il reçut un violent coup de pied dans le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ? demanda-t-il

De la fumée, sortit la fille de Tony dans toute sa splendeur, son neuf millimètres à la main.

\- Alors, on fait des expériences illégales ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? criait le savant

La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire et lui plaça son arme sur le front.

\- Où est la clef USB avec les informations du SHIELD, Victor ?

\- Aloïs !?

\- Je te repose ma question. Où est-elle ?

\- Tu ne l'auras pas.

\- Même si je fais péter tout ton laboratoire ?

Victor lança un regard horrifié vers une armoire.

La jeune femme s'y rendit, toujours en menaçant le savant de son arme. Dans le premier tiroir, elle trouva une clef USB.

\- Eh bien merci ! dit-elle très calme

Le scientifique eut un très léger sourire.

\- Tu viens de te griller mon grand.

Elle s'approcha, et s'agenouilla près de lui.

Et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

* * *

L'échange dura quelques secondes à peine, et quand Aloïs se redressa en essuyant ses lèvres, elle montra la clef USB qu'elle venait de récupérer dans la poche intérieure de la veste du savant.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi copains Reed et toi ? cracha Victor, conscient qu'il avait perdu.

\- Tu es au courant qu'on est amis, rien de plus.

\- C'est ce que tu dis. C'est à cause de lui.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à accepter tes erreurs, Victor. Ton visage a juste payé les frais de ta bêtise.

Il posa ses yeux vert brillants dans ceux de la jeune femme.

\- Je prendrais le temps de vous détruire tous les deux. Lentement.

\- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Cause toujours.

\- Je suppose que c'est mon visage qui te déplaît, non ?

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme rétorqua dans la seconde.

\- Tu te fais du mal tout seul, Victor. Sache que si je t'ai quitté, c'est parce que tes manières de psychopathe étaient vraiment effrayantes.

Elle regarda autours d'elle, pressée de mettre fin à cette discussion gênante. Aloïs débrancha quelques machines, toujours menaçant le scientifique, et fit tomber tous les produits toxiques sur le sol. La jeune femme remit de l'azote liquide dans la cuve, puis mit ouvrit la valve du gaz. Elle craqua une allumette.

\- Ne fait pas de bêtises. A la prochaine !

La jeune femme sortit du bâtiment qui prenait feu, avec un calme olympien. Coulson vint à sa rencontre.

Juste avant qu'elle monte dans la voiture, Aloïs jeta un dernier regard au château de l'empereur de Latvérie. Et elle sourit.

Comme elle avait expédié sa mission en trois jours, ils rentrèrent le lendemain en Amérique. Le trajet jusqu'à New York dura une dizaine d'heure. La jeune femme passa une partie du voyage à lire, puis s'endormit sur son siège.

Lorsque Nick Fury la réveilla, ils étaient sur l'héliporter. Le colonel l'avait porté jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle avait eu droit à un passage express chez le médecin, car la jeune femme avait inhalé une grande quantité de gaz toxiques. Elle gagna quelques médicaments, et un repos prolongé.

La deuxième chose qu'elle fit, ce fut d'aller informer Loki de son retour.


	12. Fight as One

Aloïs était dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Black Widow. Lorsqu'elle était entrée au SHIELD, on l'avait placée avec l'espionne, afin que la jeune femme russe apprenne les us et coutumes de l'organisation à leur nouvelle recrue. Les deux femmes s'étaient tout de suite entendues, malgré la quinzaine d'années qui les séparaient. Et lorsqu'on leur avait proposé de faire chambre à part, elles avaient refusées fermement.

Aloïs était vêtue d'un haut blanc à manches volant (style XVIIIème siècle), avec un jabot et un veston vert bouteille. Elle portait un short noir assez court, et des bottes noires à talons lui montaient au-dessus du genou. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, et ses yeux très légèrement ombrés de noir.

Si elle s'était bien habillée, c'était car le SHIELD organisait une fête privée. Le chanteur qu'ils avaient engagé s'était blessé et ne pouvait pas assurer le concert. Alois devait le remplacer.

Et en mourrait d'envie.

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la salle d'eau, Natasha s'amusa à plaisanter sur la tenue de sa camarade. Ça lui allait vraiment bien, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. L'espionne devait assurer la sécurité, mais portait quand même une robe de soirée par-dessus son uniforme du SHIELD.

Elles partirent vers New York dans un jet qui leur avait été réservé.

La soirée pouvait commencer.

* * *

Les lumières avaient étés baissées, et seuls trois projecteurs illuminaient la scène où se trouvait Aloïs. La fille de Stark rayonnait, même si elle sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle voyait Natasha dans le fond de la pièce, qui avait un faible sourire sur les lèvres. La femme surveillait sa protégée.

L'hologramme s'alluma. VFlower apparut à côté d'elle. La musique se lança. La jeune femme et l'hologramme commencèrent à chanter.

\- Ohayou no tsugi wa sayonara no tsugi wa, Nani wo shiyou ka nani wo shiyou ka, Ohanashi no tsugi wa omekashi no tsugi wa …

C'était une bonne entrée en scène : « _City Lights_ » de VFlower était une chanson amusante, assez pour mettre en confiance les personnes présentes, qui buvaient et riaient autours de la scène.

La fête continuait : la jeune femme chanta tour à tour « _KiLLER LADY_ » avec Gumi, « _Material World_ » en compagnie de Namine Ritsu, « _Angel Lazaretto »_ accompagnée par Oliver, ainqi que « _No Logic_ » et « _Break Out_ » avec VFlower.

Bien d'autres suivirent encore, jusqu'à minuit environ. La musique s'arrêta, et la jeune femme pris le micro, tout en paramétrant K.O.T.O.K.O.

\- Je vous remercie d'être là, et de m'avoir écouté ce soir. Mais maintenant, il est l'heure de l'ultime chanson de la soirée.

Les lumières baissèrent encore, et l'hologramme grésilla. La musique commença dans la pièce sombre.

\- _Our World's about to break Tormented and Attacked Lost from when we wake With no way to go back I'm standing on my own But now I'm not alone_

Derrière elle, les hologrammes des Vengeurs s'affichèrent, et commencèrent à s'animer. Heureuse que son petit piratage de la machine ait fonctionné, elle chantait avec plus de conviction encore.

\- _(Avengers Assemble) Always we will fight as one Until the battle's won With evil on the run We never come undone Assemble, we are strong Forever fight as one Assembled we are strong Forever fight as one_

A la fin, toute l'assemblée se mit à applaudir. La fille de Tony descendit de la scène, et sortit appeler Coulson, pour savoir où était son taxi. Elle eut à peine le temps de composer le numéro de l'agent, elle aperçut la voiture de son père.

Tony se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

\- Bonsoir P'pa, dit-elle froidement.

\- Aloïs, je m'excuse, répondit le milliardaire.

\- De quoi ?

Elle le savait très bien, mais elle mourait d'envie qu'il le dise.

\- Je … n'ai pas été … le meilleur père … et je tenais à m'excuser … des erreurs … que j'ai pu faire.

\- Excuses acceptées. Mais sache que je t'en veux encore. Et je mettrais du temps à te pardonner. Et de toutes manières, il me reste des séquelles.

\- Excuse-moi. Je ferais …

\- A terre ! cria soudain une voix venue de nulle part

Une explosion retentit dans le hall du siège du SHIELD.

Tony demanda à J.A.R.V.I.S. de lui faire venir son armure. Tandis que la jeune femme se relevait, elle aperçut le poseur de bombe. Son père et Natasha s'occuperaient des blessés.

\- J'ai le terroriste en visuel, dit-elle dans son oreillette, gardée au cas où.

\- _Très bien, poursuivez-le,_ répondit Nick Fury (toujours à l'écoute).

Aloïs dégaina et tira à vue sur l'homme. La balle heurta son bras, et un bruit métallique retentit. L'inconnu rentra dans le tunnel du parking. La jeune femme se mit à courir derrière sa cible. Elle passa par-dessus quelques voitures, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle se jeta sur l'homme, et lui faucha les jambes. Les deux s'écroulaient sur le sol. Avec une vivacité hors du commun, la jeune femme se releva et écrasa le bras métallique qui avait dégainé un neuf millimètres. Elle bloqua le bras droit avec sa main gauche, et fit peser l'entier poids de son corps sur le bras surhumain du terroriste, dont les cheveux éparses et le masque dissimulait le visage. Aloïs appela le directeur Fury avec son oreillette. Sa voix était entrecoupée par l'effort qu'elle produisait pour maintenir l'homme à terre.

\- Directeur ! Je … je le tiens !

\- _Il est armé ?_ grésilla Fury à l'autre bout du fil

\- Oui ! je suis sur le …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase : le terroriste lui avait enfoncé une lame dans le ventre, puis donné un violent coup de pied, et elle avait volé sur trois bons mètres. Et atterrit avec un bruit mat.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, mais poursuivit sa course, en continuant de tirer sur l'homme. La jeune femme sauta une seconde fois sur l'inconnu, l'immobilisant à terre une seconde fois, mais songeant ce coup-ci à bloquer les jambes de l'ennemi.

Les agents du SHIELD arrivèrent une demi-minute plus tard, encerclant le terroriste. La jeune femme, rassurée par l'arrivée providentielle de ses sauveurs, baissa légèrement sa garde, et laissa à l'homme l'espace pour récupérer une arme à feu dans son holster.

La balle tirée à bout portant se cala dans l'épaule de la fille de Stark, en lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

L'homme pivota sur lui-même et donna un violent coup dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme, envoyée brutalement contre le mur du tunnel. Les quelques agents qui tiraient sur l'ennemi abandonnèrent leur tentatives, car chaque balle tirée finissait dans le bras métallique du terroriste. Et il n'en avait fichtrement rien à foutre.

Son arme pointée sur la jeune femme (qui avait vraiment une drôle d'allure avec ses vêtements du XVIIIème terreux, tâchés et sanguinolents), l'homme tira encore une fois dans la jambe gauche d'Aloïs. L'espionne se releva en jurant, et pointa sa propre arme sur l'ennemi.

Ils tirèrent tous deux à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Aloïs reçut une balle sur le flanc, au niveau de la troisième côte. En hurlant de douleur, elle tomba au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, avec une main sur la nuque et l'autre sur la poitrine, pour protéger ses organes vitaux. Les genoux ramenés sur elle, elle paraissait pitoyable. L'homme tira encore, sous les yeux horrifiés des agents et de Fury. Les projectiles l'atteignirent sur l'avant-bras, et deux autres dans la jambe gauche. A chaque fois qu'elle recevait une blessure, la jeune femme émettait un râle rauque. Elle perdit connaissance.

Un bruit de vitesse retentit soudain dans le tunnel : l'homme reçut un puissant laser dans le dos, et une seconde plus tard, Iron Man atterrissait sur le sol. Tandis que le SHIELD s'occupait de leur nouvel ennemi, Tony pris sa fille inconsciente dans ses bras.

\- _Je l'emmène à l'hôpital_ , dit-il au colonel

Et il décolla.


	13. Rapprochements inopportuns

Loki avait passé la soirée à regarder les informations. Il avait assisté à de courts extraits du concert d'Aloïs (relayés par des journalistes), et le flash spécial sur l'explosion au siège du SHIELD l'avait effrayé, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les humains lui importaient peu, pourtant.

Il vit débarquer une Black Widow visiblement traumatisée, alors qu'elle savait rester de marbre. L'espionne alla droit au but :

\- Je pense qu'elle aurait voulu que tu le saches : elle est dans le coma.

Sans laisser le temps au dieu de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Lorsqu'on l'avait apporté à l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas eu trente-six solutions : la jeune femme était dans un état critique. On avait retiré les balles de son corps, et elle avait été placée dans une cuve sphérique façon « _La frontière de la vie_ » de Roger Leloup. Au bout de quarante-huit heures, elle dut passer par la case « bloc opératoire ».

Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, le dieu avait mené la vie dure au colonel, afin de pouvoir aller voir la jeune femme. Fury avait fini par céder, car l'Asgardien restait sous le couvert de Tony Stark.

Derrière la vitre de la salle d'opération, les quatre personnes attendaient les résultats. L'atmosphère était excessivement tendue : Tony tournait en rond ; Pepper observait les démarches chirurgicales opérées sur sa fille ; Reed, assis sur une chaise en plastique, tapotait un code binaire sur son genou et Loki, les mains liées et la bouche muselée attendait en silence : seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa crainte.

Le médecin sortit de la salle en retirant ses gants : il fut presque agressé par le petit groupe.

\- Elle va bien, réussi-t-il à articuler.

Le soulagement libéra les quatre personnes d'une immense chape de plomb.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme n'était pas seule. Elle était d'ailleurs loin d'être seule. Son père, sa mère, Reed et Loki étaient dans la petite chambre d'hôpital.

Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'elle s'était réveillée. Ils avaient parlés, rit, … Pepper avait dû partir, en tant que « grande PDG de STARK INTERNATIONAL ».

Elle avait voulu marcher. Son père et Reed avaient refusés. Elle s'était levée quand même. Tout en riant, elle marchait, soutenue par Reed d'un côté, et de Tony de l'autre. Loki était assis sur l'une des inconfortables chaises de la chambre. Elle avait branché la chaîne Hi-Fi, et du Vocaloid habillait légèrement l'ambiance par sa musique. VFlower chantait « _If you aren't here_ » et la jeune femme s'amusait comme une folle. Elle ignorait les cicatrices qui maculaient sa peau pâle de leurs traces rouges sang. Aloïs arrivait à faire quelques pas seule, mais elle finissait par tomber dans les bras de Reed ou de son père, tancée par la douleur de ses blessures.

Ces derniers s'étaient écartés d'un bon mètre et demi, car la jeune femme voulait marcher seule. Elle se leva de la chaise où elle s'était assise, et fit un pas. Mais sa jambe la lâcha, et elle tomba en arrière … dans les bras de Loki. Ce dernier avait, par réflexe, rattrapé la jeune femme.

Sa jambe refusant toujours d'obéir, Aloïs se retourna, et pris appui sur les épaules de l'Asgardien pour se redresser.

Elle était face à lui. Le temps s'arrêta soudainement, et la jeune femme sourit à son ennemi. Les yeux fixés sur ceux, d'un vert pénétrant, du dieu. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Troublée, Aloïs ne dit rien, et, Reed l'enleva dans ses bras quand elle se fut relevée.

L'après-midi se termina, et tout le petit monde la laissa seule.

Aloïs regarda tour à tour toutes ses blessures. De l'épaule à la côte, puis le bras, la jambe et au final sa plaie sur le ventre. Elle formait une croix avec celle qu'elle avait obtenue deux ans auparavant. Elle en avait la certitude, c'était le Soldat de l'Hiver qui s'était acharné sur elle. Fury l'avait informé qu'il s'était échappé.

La jeune femme se promit de le tuer de ses propres mains avant de se coucher. Mais une insomnie la pris : elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais une vie « normale », qu'aucun homme ne voudrait d'elle après ses antécédents dans la drogue et que sa vie était une erreur.

« Je ferais mieux de me tuer maintenant, avant de faire vraiment du mal à quelqu'un. » pensa-t-elle.

Mais le sommeil l'emporta, elle et ses sombres pensées.

* * *

La jeune femme se rétablit rapidement, et sortit de l'hôpital le 20 mars. Elle marchait doucement, mais sûrement. C'était Reed qui était passé la récupérer. Tony avait été retenu au SHIELD, et lui avait envoyé un message via K.O.T.O.K.O. pour la prévenir.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le siège du SHIELD, Reed aida Aloïs à descendre, puis lui sortit sa valise du coffre. Il faisait preuve d'une galanterie maladive envers son amie d'enfance blessée.

\- Reed, tu sais, je suis capable de me débrouiller, lui fit remarquer la fille de Stark, gênée par le comportement de son ami

\- Tu es blessée, lui répondit-il, alors laisse-moi faire.

Excédée, la jeune femme ne s'opposa pas. Lorsqu'il posa la valise devant l'entrée du bâtiment, ils restèrent une demi-minute à se fixer l'un l'autre.

\- Merci de ce que tu fais pour moi, Reed, lui dit la fille de Tony

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune scientifique enlaça la taille d'Aloïs et l'attirant contre lui, l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Légèrement gênée, la jeune femme se dégagea, et fixa longuement son ami d'enfance.

Reed Richard était, enfant, un garçon timide et renfermé, qui n'arrivait pas communiquer avec les autres à cause de sa grande intelligence. Quand il avait rencontré Aloïs, il découvrit alors qu'il pouvait s'entretenir des sujets qu'il rêvait d'aborder depuis toujours (quand on a dix ans et qu'on discute de physique quantique, c'est difficile de trouver des gens avec qui le faire). Les deux enfants s'étaient rapidement liés d'une grande amitié. Puis leur groupe s'était élargi, quand Victor Von Fatalis était arrivé dans leur collège. Ils étaient devenus un inséparable trio de scientifiques en herbe. Mais plus tard, les deux garçons développèrent des sentiments pour leur amie qui leur avait tous deux fait découvrir les points positifs de la vie. Victor devança Reed, qui le prit difficilement. Mais le couple se sépara après l'accident du jeune Latvérien. Le petit groupe avait voulu faire une expérience, et ça avait mal tourné. Reed et Aloïs s'en étaient sortis indemnes, mais pas Victor. Ce dernier n'avait eu de cesse d'accuser ses amis de son visage brûlé, mais ils étaient tous responsables. Le jeune homme latvérien avait quitté le lycée.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait personne pour attirer les sentiments d'Aloïs, Reed tentait sa chance.

Cette dernière, gênée, s'enfuit à l'intérieur du SHIELD, et se mis hors de portée de son ami.

Elle n'avait pas le temps à consacrer à ses amours. Elle avait un procès à préparer.

* * *

On lui avait demandé de paraître au tribunal pour le procès de Loki.

Le SHIELD avait fourni deux voitures : une pour Aloïs, et un véhicule militaire pour Loki, qu'on avait placé sous la surveillance de cinq agents armés. Les journalistes se déchaînèrent quand la jeune femme arriva. Aloïs était le centre des photographies, tout autant que Loki.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était totalement mal à l'aise : toute cette masse mouvante de mortels le stressaient. Il était tendu, et ne retrouvait aucun de ses repères.

Les journalistes tentaient sans cesse de les interviewer, et la fille de Stark, tout en les ignorants, tentait de soustraire le dieu aux flashs.

* * *

\- J'appelle Mademoiselle Aloïs Stark à paraître à la barre.

La jeune femme se leva et pris place. La salle était remplie, et deux centaines de personnes assistaient au jugement, en plus d'une demi-douzaine de journaliste.

\- Mademoiselle, quels sont les litiges que vous ont fait subir Monsieur … Laufeyson.

\- J'ai été séquestré durant six jours et vingt et une heure dans un bâtiment à Berlin.

\- Avez-vous subi des tortures psychologiques ou physiques de la part de l'accusé ?

\- Psychologique, mais c'était mineur.

\- Avez-vous été abusée ?

\- Non.

\- Pourriez-vous nous éclairer un peu plus sur les événements qui se sont déroulés lors de votre enlèvement ?

\- Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir ?

Son avocat énervait la jeune femme. Loki n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il écope d'une trop grande peine, à cause de son témoignage.

\- Nous souhaitons savoir s'il vous a blessé d'une quelconque manière.

La fille de Stark allait répondre négativement, mais le dieu la coupa :

\- Oui, j'ai blessé cette femme, je le reconnais.

Aloïs darda un regard incendiaire sur l'Asgardien. Le juge, lui, vira au rouge.

\- Que l'accusé se taise ! cria-t-il, en agrémentant son hurlement de coups de marteau.

Il reprit son souffle.

\- Mademoiselle Stark, vous venez de nous affirmer que vous n'avez pas été blessé, alors que votre rapport d'analyse médicale et l'accusé clament le contraire.

\- Je vous signale que ces données sont être soumises au secret médical. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de les consulter sans mon accord.

\- Dans le cadre de l'enquête, nous avons reçu l'autorisation de les consulter.

L'avocat changea de sujet.

\- Que l'accusé se lève.

L'Asgardien se leva. Ses mains étaient menottées, et il était entouré par une dizaine de gardes armés du SHIELD.

\- Monsieur, vous affirmez avoir blessé cette jeune femme. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai poignardé avec une de mes lames lors de l'invasion.

\- C'est faux ! s'exclama Aloïs.

\- Je l'ai blessé au niveau des côtes, affirma Loki

\- Mademoiselle Stark, demanda l'avocat, niez-vous cette soi-disant blessure ? Est-elle une fantaisie de la part de l'accusé ?

\- Je nie avoir été blessée, le coupa la jeune femme. J'estime savoir ce que je dis, et cet homme est dérangé.

\- Réfutez-vous ce qu'a dit l'accusé ?

\- Totalement.

* * *

Le procès se solda par une condamnation à l'exil, car il était presque impossible que Loki paye une amende et soit incarcéré. Il avait interdiction de revenir ne serait-ce plus de dix millisecondes sur Terre. Son départ fut programmé pour, deux jours plus tard, le 3 avril. Aloïs avait eu beau militer auprès de Thor et de Fury, rien n'y avait fait. La jeune femme s'y était résolue, et ne laissait rien paraître de la tristesse qui l'avait étreinte.

Triste, elle l'était même si ce n'était pas réciproque, Loki était devenu pour elle une sorte d'ami. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas avec exactitude la nature de leur relation, sa vie ne serait plus aussi intéressante après le départ de l'Asgardien. Ce dernier avait fini par lui lâcher des bribes d'informations sur les Huit autres royaumes, ce qui réjouissait la jeune femme.

Le dieu s'était un peu attaché à sa vie sur Terre, mais il pouvait partir sans s'inquiéter. Il serait presque rassuré de ne plus se trouver à la merci d'une armée de Vengeurs surarmés. Mais son gros problème restait la fille de Stark. Il s'était attaché à la jeune femme, qui avait réussi à voir en lui autre chose qu'un monstre bleu.


	14. Légendes d'Asgard

Salut tout le monde ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, pour celles et ceux qui l'attendaient.

Remerciements à Fet, pour sa chouette review !

Un dernier rendez-vous et une réécriture de "Thor, légendes d'Asgard" au programme (VOYEZ CE DESSIN ANIME, IL EST GENIAL !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aloïs entra en courant dans la salle d'incarcération de Loki. Elle était (très) en retard pour leur rendez-vous quotidien, et elle s'était dépêchée pour venir. La jeune femme avait trouvé le dieu allongé sur sa couchette, les yeux fermés, et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ainsi ? demanda la fille de Tony

Loki se redressa en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit-il

\- De quoi riiez-vous ?

\- Je me suis rappelé d'un épisode de mon passé.

\- Je croyais que ce dernier vous donnait des nausées ?

\- C'est partiellement vrai. Mais vivre avec Thor avait quand même certains avantages.

\- Que s'était-il passé ? demanda la jeune femme, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

\- Mon frère s'amusait à se battre avec les Eineerjar, et il avait gagné une fois de plus. Mais les soldats faisaient exprès de le laisser gagner. Il s'était disputé avec Odin. Nous étions partis tout deux pour Jotunheim avec le trio Palatin.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

Aloïs s'était assise sur le sol et écoutait l'Asgardien avec attention. Il était doué pour raconter des histoires, et elle n'allait pas en perdre une miette.

\- Mais Thor avait fait des bêtises, et a manqué de déclarer une nouvelle guerre avec Laufey. A cause de sa stupidité, il a manqué d'en déclarer une seconde quelques dizaines d'années après. Il avait pour but de retrouver l'épée de Surtur. Je l'avais accompagné.

\- Surtur ? l'interrompit-elle. Qui est-ce ?

\- Un démon qu'Odin avait vaincu avant notre naissance. Durant la Seconde Guerre des Mondes.

\- Je n'y connais rien en histoire Asgardienne. Pourriez-vous me faire un débriefing ?

Le dieu prenait réellement du plaisir à exposer son savoir à cette mortelle. C'est ça, il allait devenir prof d'histoire.

\- La Première Guerre des Mondes eut lieu lorsque vos peuples commençaient à développer un peu de connaissances. Au début de ce que vous appelez "Préhistoire". Cette guerre opposa le Roi Bor, le grand-père de Thor, à Malekith, le chef des Elfes Noirs. Au début, ce conflit n'opposait que les Jotuns et les Svartes, qui, en position de faiblesse, demandèrent l'aide d'Asgard. Bor la leur refusa, et finit par prendre les armes contre Svartalfheim, pour s'opposer à Malekith. Lors de la Seconde Guerre des Mondes, ce furent Asgard et Muspelheim qui s'affrontèrent. Et la Troisième Guerre opposa Asgard à Jotunheim.

\- Et pourquoi Thor voulait-il cette épée ?

\- Pour passer un rite d'initiation qu'Odin lui refusait.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amusait autant ?

\- Nous venions de partir, et nous étions arrivés dans une taverne, et le trio ne se doutait pas que nous les avions accompagnés. Les trois guerriers s'étaient installés à une table, et nous les avions rejoints, lorsque Thor eut un "petit différent" avec le Loup Fenris ...

\- Ce n'est pas votre fils d'après la mythologie ?

Loki fit mine de s'énerver :

\- Vous allez arrêter de me couper toutes les cinq secondes ? En plus, ces histoires ne sont que fadaises !

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Sleipnir, Fenris, Jormurgand et Héla ne sont pas vos enfants ?

\- Non. Je me demande bien ce que vos anciens se sont imaginés, ou ce qu'ils ont pris comme substances hallucinogènes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas enfanté d'un cheval à huit pattes ?

L'Asgardien s'énerva pour de bon :

\- Certain !

\- Alors d'où viennent ces mythes ?

\- Fenris est le chef d'une meute de Loups, une des espèces vivant à Niflheim. Jormurgand est un dragon qui garde une de mes cachettes, et ce n'est en AUCUN CAS un SERPENT. Pour Sleipnir, il se peut que ce soit "accidentellement" de ma faute ...

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna la jeune femme, curieuse de connaître l'explication de cette soi-disant "méprise"

\- Thor et moi nous nous étions amusés à faire des mélanges de plantes, et j'ai dû m'en débarrasser en vitesse lorsque Mère est arrivée. Le contenu de la cuve s'est malencontreusement retrouvé dans l'abreuvoir du cheval d'Odin, qui est tombé malade, et à qui il a poussé six autres pattes. Voilà.

\- Et pour Héla ?

\- Je n'ai aucun rapport avec elle.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Depuis quand diable savez-vous deviner quand je mens ?

\- J'ai dit ça au pif dans l'espoir de vous faire réagir. Et ça a marché, dit Aloïs en souriant.

Le dieu soupira. Cette humaine était vraiment insupportable.

\- Je voulais enchanter une sigyn pour qu'elle pousse plus vite, afin de l'offrir à Mère, et je me suis trompé de formule. Lorsque j'ai voulu rempoter la fleur, je me suis retrouvé avec un nourrisson au bout des racines.

Cette révélation rendit hilare la fille de Tony. Cette dernière finit de rire cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, et Loki termina (enfin) de lui raconter qu'ils avaient trouvé à la taverne le Trio Palatin en train d'inventer leurs récits de combats, et comment ils avaient fini par mettre le feu à l'échoppe afin de tirer Thor des griffes du Loup. Il lui raconta également la suite de leur aventure, et quelques bêtises qu'il avait faites plus jeune.

Aloïs n'avait jamais ouï de récit si bien conté, mis à part les quelques histoires que Tony lui avait raconté quand elle était petite.

Ensuite, elle lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé avec Héla.

\- J'avais l'équivalent de seize ans quand c'est arrivé. La sigyn est une fleur assez rare, et j'avais réussi à m'en procurer un pot pour l'anniversaire de Mère. Le problème, c'était que la fleur n'était encore qu'à son stade de pousse. Et qu'un bourgeon de sigyn n'est pas très joli.

Il fit apparaître une image avec sa magie. Aloïs approuva, car le bourgeon de cette fleur ressemblait à une petite sphère grise d'environ deux centimètres de diamètre.

\- J'ai donc décidé de la faire pousser plus vite, mais j'ai inversé quelques mots. La fleur s'est mise à croître un peu tous les jours, comme je m'y attendais.

Sur ces mots, il montra à la fille de Tony la plante qui grandissait. Au final, la fleur avait une grande corolle blanche veinée de jaune, et rouge aux extrémités. Elle était très belle.

\- Ma formule avait transmis à la seule et unique graine de la plante, qui lui permet de se reproduire, une partie de mon code génétique. Et je me suis retrouvé avec Héla. Je l'ai apportée à Mère, mais elle me considérait déjà comme son père.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle aujourd'hui ?

\- L'équivalent asgardien de quinze ans chez les humains.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez élevé ?

\- J'étais adolescent. Héla a été confiée à des nourrices, mais elle reste ma fille.

\- Je vous imagine très bien donnant le biberon à votre gamine.

* * *

Loki se demanda tout de même pourquoi la jeune femme était venue le trouver aussi tard dans la nuit.

\- Je n'avais pas sommeil, lui répondit-elle, en évitant le regard de l'Asgardien

\- Vous mentez, remarqua-t-il. Et mal.

La jeune femme fit une petite moue.

\- Vous partez demain. Ou plutôt, aujourd'hui, compte tenu du fait qu'il soit quatre heures du matin. Nous ne nous reverrons pas de sitôt, alors, autant rire ensemble une dernière fois.

\- Si vous le dites, dit Loki en faisant mine d'être aussi froid que de la glace.

Bien sûr, elle lui manquerait. La seule humaine qu'il trouvait amusante, il ne la reverrait plus. Ils s'étaient tus tous les deux, et fixaient le sol (pour Aloïs) ou le mur d'en face (pour Loki).

Ce fut la jeune femme qui mit fin au silence en se levant. Elle ouvrit la cage de quelques centimètres, y glissa un paquet, puis s'enfuit en courant après avoir refermé la porte de la cellule.

Aloïs n'aimait pas les adieux. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de les écourter au maximum

* * *

Loki s'empara du paquet. Emballé dans un papier kraft banal, il avait une forme cubique. Le dieu déchira l'enveloppe en papier, et découvrit deux livres. Le premier était un manga, version traduite, et qui devait bien faire au moins trois cent pages. " _Uchuu Kaizoku Captain Herlock_ " de Leiji Matsumoto. Le dieu se souvenait de ce titre, il l'avait vu sur les posters du bureau de la jeune femme. Il regarda le second livre. " _Sa Majesté des Mouches_ ", William Golding. L'Asgardien ouvrit l'ouvrage à la page de garde, et y trouva un morceau de carton rectangulaire glissé là.

Une main faisant un doigt d'honneur y était dessiné au feutre noir, et au-dessus figurait l'inscription : " _Pour sa Majesté des Mouches, cet enfoiré d'Asgardien. Affectueusement, Aloïs Stark._ "

En dessous de la main au geste expressif, était dessinée une petite chèvre qui tirait la langue.


	15. Tutoiement ou Départ vers les Etoiles

Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette histoire, et qu'elle vous ai plu. Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont ou qui vont laisser des messages, qu'ils soient positifs (ou négatifs), ils me font toujours plaisir !

J'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez cette fin !

Encore merci pour tout

* * *

Fury ne voulait pas que Aloïs soit là lorsqu'ils viendraient récupérer Loki. Craignant que la fille de Stark fasse encore des siennes, il n'avait pas donné d'heure exacte à laquelle ils feraient sortir le dieu de sa cage. Le départ officiel était prévu pour quinze heures, dans Central Park. Mais l'horaire à laquelle une armée d'agents du SHIELD viendraient récupérer l'Asgardien n'avait été communiqué qu'à certains agents. Consciente du choix du directeur, Aloïs n'avait pas fait de vagues. Elle-même craignait d'agir n'importe comment. C'était étrange, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il allait lui manquer.

Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la veille. La fille de Tony ne s'était pas couchée tôt et avait lutté un moment pour s''endormir. Malgré cela, elle s'était réveillée aux alentours de huit heures. Aloïs avait était allée s'entraîner une heure, et avait oublié de manger. Elle se sentait mal.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme retourna dans son bureau, attrapa son ordinateur, et alla s'installer sur la plateforme à côté du premier moteur. Quand même sanglée à la barrière, les jambes dans le vide, et une paire de caches-oreilles pour se protéger du bruit, Aloïs hacka les caméras de surveillance de la cage de Loki. Apparemment, Fury n'avait pas encore donné l'ordre de récupérer le dieu. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis sur le sol, adossé à un pillier de la barrière. La jeune femme agrandit l'image retransmise par les caméras d'une impulsion de doigts. L'Asgardien s'était assoupit, et dormait la tête posée contre le mur de verre. Posé sur ses genoux, "Lord of the Flies" était ouvert. Il avait l'air serein, celui d'un enfant innocent endormis en écoutant la berceuse de sa mère. La fille de Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

« _Non !_ », pensa-t-elle soudain, « _Cet homme a tué plus de deux-cent-cinquante personnes en cinq jours_ »

Vu le bruit produit par les hélices de l'héliporter, Aloïs n'entendit pas Clint Barton arriver.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il

Elle ferma précipitamment son PC.

\- Rien.

\- Je venais pour m'excuser, reprit l'agent Barton, de quand j'étais possédé.

\- Ce n'est rien, comme tu l'as dit, tu étais possédé, je n'ai rien à te reprocher.

\- Ça me soulage de savoir qu'il va passer le reste de ses jours enfermé à Asgard.

\- D'accord avec toi, répondit-t-elle.

Clint s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Tu seras là tout à l'heure, quand les frères aliens repartiront chez eux ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas rater ça ! On va enfin savoir comment marche le Tesseract !

\- Si tu l'dis, sourit Clint. D'ailleurs, comment ça va avec ton père ?

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ... c'était quand j'étais à l'hôpital.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est allé, mais la fois d'avant, je me suis quand même fait tirer dessus par un malade !

\- C'est pas faux. On a cru que t'allais y rester. Natasha était dans un état !

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'agent :

\- Il en faut plus pour anéantir Aloïs Stark !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

\- Stark est quand même compliqué quand il s'y met, ajouta Clint.

\- Regardez-moi ! Je suis le grand génie playboy philanthrope milliardaire, Tony Stark ! l'imita Aloïs.

\- Bravo ! l'applaudit Barton, belle imitation.

Il la regarda rire.

\- Tu sais, on a tous eu des soucis avec nos parents, et le jour où on n'en a plus, on regrette.

\- J'imagine ...

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, le SHIELD faisait sortir Loki, et l'emmena, pour qu'il retourne à Asgard.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés par voiture dans Central Park. La zone avait été réservée par le SHIELD, et aucun civil ne serait présent pour voir les deux Asgardiens retourner chez eux.

Aloïs avait refusé de venir avec son père, et était arrivée sur une moto bleue foncée. Lorsqu'elle s'était garée (dans un magnifique crissement de pneus) la jeune femme avait retiré son casque et libéré ses longs cheveux blonds.

Le dieu brun vit la fille de Stark arriver sur son étrange engin. Ses yeux seuls pouvaient exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, car il avait les mains liées, et la bouche cousue par une invention humaine et stupide.

La jeune femme regarda Thor faire ses adieux à toute la petite troupe new yorkaise. Elle ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, et son départ lui importait peu. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de voir Loki gêné par la foule de Vengeurs.

Les « grands » ne la regardaient pas. Elle s'approcha du dieu. L'Asgardien la regardait, et respirait par saccade. Elle allait lui faire du mal, le brun en était convaincu.

La jeune femme glissa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Loki. Elle détacha le bâillon du dieu avec douceur, et passa son doigt sur la pâle joue de l'Asgardien.

La fille de Stark sourit. C'était un sourire triste, le même qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait enlevée. La jeune femme paraissait troublée, mais bizarrement sereine.

\- Vous allez me manquer, lui dit-elle. Si vous voulez, revenez envahir la Terre, ça nous occupera.

Le dieu la fixa un instant, puis constatant que personne ne les regardait, il lui répondit.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas. Je vais passer plusieurs siècles en prison.

Il inclina la tête et la cala sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme.

\- Vous aussi allez me manquer.

Il était honnête et la fille de Tony le savait.

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Même si ce fut dans de telles circonstances, j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à toi.

C'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait. Ils se regardaient, et sans qu'ils ne se concertent, ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

Ce fut Tony qui remarqua la disparition de sa fille. Le milliardaire faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand il vit Aloïs et le néo-gothique. Il fut ramené à la vie par le rire de Thor, qui n'avait rien de discret.

Le génie toussa un grand coup derrière sa fille. Le petit couple se sépara, presque à contre cœur. Tony attrapa le bras d'Aloïs, et l'attira vers lui, tout en lançant un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres du néant sur le frère de Thor.

* * *

Le dieu blond sortit le Tesseract, et le donna à son frère. Ce dernier lui fit un regard entendu (la fille de Tony lui avait remis son bâillon électronique), et le dieu du Tonnerre enclencha l'appareil.

Un rayon descendit du ciel et les deux frères partirent vers les étoiles.


End file.
